Todos nosotros amamos Facebook
by Katniss Ainsworth
Summary: Traduccion. Los personajes de la trilogia Los Juegos del Hambre son atraidos por esta nueva sensacion llamada Facebook
1. Introducción de alguna forma

**Disclaimer: Si, otra vez diré que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sip, la historia es de Spaidel y yo con la respectiva autorización solo me encargo de traducirla. Y si, los personajes siguen bajo las alas de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Cierta forma de introducción**.

Han sido dos semanas desde que estas…"cosas" han llegado aquí. Estas hermosas, magnificas, increíbles y asombrosas cosas.

Los ordenadores.

Nadie en los distritos conocía que era un ordenador. Los ciudadanos del Capitolio lo conocían, pero no los ciudadanos de los Distritos. Todos ellos contemplaron los ordenadores maravillados, aun sin saber que eran.

Esos artículos brillantes estaban ahora en cada distrito. Nadie sabía quien los trajo y a nadie le importo. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado fascinado con aquellas cosas.

Con los ordenadores vinieron otras cosas. Como los sitios web. Muchos sitios web diferentes, todos asombrosos. Como, YouTube. Google. Walla. Había también un sitio web llamado Megavídeo, pero este fue cerrado, horrorizando a todos.

Y, por supuesto, había este sitio web llamado Facebook.

Y que sitio web, realmente. No había nada más adictivo que esa web. Todos los ciudadanos fueron irremediablemente atraídos. Lo único que querían hacer todo el día era cambiar sus estados, cargar fotos de ellos con actitud provocativa en sus perfiles, y ganar puntos en Farmville.

Verdaderamente, Facebook era un cosa magnifica.


	2. Nada es más importante que Farmville

******Disclaimer: Si, otra vez diré que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sip, la historia es de Spaidel y yo con la respectiva autorización solo me encargo de traducirla. Y si, los personajes siguen bajo las alas de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Nada es más importante que Farmville.**

"Katniss, ¿cuándo será mi turno?"

"Prim vete, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?"

"¡Pero Katniss!"

"¡Prim!" Katniss se balanceó en su asiento y le dio a su pequeña hermana una mirada de regaño. ¡"Mi cosecha está a punto de madurar, necesito quedarme aquí y cosecharla!"

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Prim, pero Katniss estaba demasiado ocupada ganando dinero en efectivo de la granja como para notarlo.

"¡Le diré a mamá!" Amenazo Prim y salió del cuarto llorando.

Katniss se recostó en su asiento y suspiró. ¡Enserio, las hermanas menores eran justamente eso, demasiado molestas! ¿De verdad, no podía ver lo ocupada que estaba? ¡El tiempo corría!

Katniss no podía explicar que era tan adictivo en ello. Quizá el hecho de que aquí ella podía ganar dinero fácilmente, podía hacer crecer sus verduras de forma rapida y ganar más dinero. Era más fácil que en la vida real.

Lo que le recordó, que ella tenía que ir a cazar. Pero el pensamiento se fue rápidamente de su cabeza cuando su cosecha finalmente maduró.

¡Hora de cosechar!

* * *

**Nota: Helloooooo guys! Aquí vengo con otra traducción, yeah. Esta vez algo sobre humor y redes sociales xD. A mi especialmente me dio bastante risa ver a los personajes con el Facebook, así que no me pude aguantar y pedí autorización y adivinen qué? Me la dieron. Jo jo jo. Espero que les guste este peculiar fic y que dejen reviews. Como dicen muchísimos autores: El review es (enserio!) el alimento de un escritor ( cof cof, traductor). **

**Besos y gominolas!**


	3. Peeta y Buttercup son amigos

**Disclaimer: Si, otra vez diré que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sip, la historia es de Spaidel y yo con la respectiva autorización solo me encargo de traducirla. Y si, los personajes siguen bajo las alas de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta y Buttercup son amigos**

Peeta se sentía bastante impaciente. ¡Le había enviado a Katniss una solicitud de amistad hace media hora y todavía no lo añadía a su lista de amigos!

Comprobó su cuenta una y otra vez. Ella estaba en línea, estaba seguro de eso. Aquí, Katniss cambió su estado a "¡_acabo de cazar una rata. ¡Sae la grasienta dice que lo añadirá a su nueva sopa, Tengan cuidado! :)8DXD^^#1^33!"_

¿Entonces, por qué no le aceptaba aun?

Probablemente solo está jugando a hacerse la difícil. Sí, eso era. Ella no quería que el supiera cuanto lo quería ¿Porque, realmente, quien podía no quererlo?

Peeta miró la pantalla durante al menos diez minutos antes de que sacudir su cabeza y notar que tenía una solicitud de amistad. Excitado, se apresuro a comprobar quien era.

Buttercup.

Peeta contempló el nombre durante un momento, recordando lo feo que era el gato de Katniss, antes de encogerse de hombros y añadirlo a sus amigos lista.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo más grande al ver que su lista de amigos estaba creciendo.

Ahora tenía tres amigos.

Si sólo Katniss se apresurara en aceptarlo, tendría cuatro.

Y continuo mirando la pantalla durante otras tres horas, donde la única cosa interesante que pasó fue Buttercup y su cambió de estado a "_Maullando"_.

* * *

**Nota: Oh si, tres capítulos en un día~ Justamente terminaba de traducir este capítulo cuando veo que ya hay un lindo review de… -voy a ver el review- ****shakty Mellark Everdeen ! Wow, gracias por comentar, al igual que tu también me envicie con un juego del Facebook solo que en mi caso fue con Cityville que viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo. Creo que a todas nos paso! **

**Con respecto a este capítulo, jajaja, pobre Peeta, está feliz con sus 3 –y casi 4- amigos xD. Y Katniss que lo ignora! **

**Bien, por hoy basta de capítulos para esta historia, tal vez mañana suba dos más. Un beso a los que leen! Y recuerde, anímense a comentar! C:**


	4. A Peeta le gusta el pan

**A Peeta le gusta el pan**

* * *

Katniss enserio estaba molesta con Peeta. Después de que aceptara su solicitud de amistad él comenzó a fastidiarla todo el día.

Realmente, ¿por qué no eligió ignorarlo?

A ella le gustaba Peeta, claro, pero _esto_ era demasiado.

Katniss gimió al oír el sonido que le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Y por supuesto, era de Peeta.

'_Katniss, eres más brillante que el bollo :) ',_ había escrito.

Katniss miró fijamente el mensaje durante un momento antes de enviarle una respuesta.

'_Peeta, párala. Eres demasiado obvio en tus implicaciones. '_

La respuesta de Peeta a esto era corta y molesta como el infierno. _'¿me apanas con perdón?'_

_'¡Que le pares con las palabras relacionadas con pan! ',_ contestó Katniss.

'_Venga, Katniss. No estés tan crujiente_', escribió Peeta, probablemente pensando que era "oh, tan inteligente".

Bien, el no lo era.

'_Peeta, detente.'_ Hombre, Peeta de verdad alteraba sus nervios últimamente.

'_¡Pero yo soy tu pan! ¡Y tú eres el pan de mi vida!'_ le escribió Peeta rápidamente. Katniss hizo rodar sus ojos. Desde luego el chico del pan usó la palabra _'pan_' en vez de _'amor'_. Figurativamente.

'_Cállate'_ contestó Katniss, deseando que el deje de enviarle mensajes.

Eso no ayudó. Al parecer, Peeta tenía muchas más palabras relacionadas con pan para compartir con ella. _'Vamos, tu sabes que me amasas, ' _Leyó Katniss en voz alta.

'_Esto se está haciendo ridículo ' _le escribió Katniss.

'_¡Katniss, te estoy horneando, no te enojes por favor!'_ contesto Peeta.

'_Peeta, estoy a punto de quemarte tu estufa de panadería'_ escribió Katniss significativamente.

'_¡Dame una levadura de oportunidad!' _Escribió Peeta, incapaz de no añadir la palabra _'levadura'_ a su frase.

La chica en llamas suspiró antes de que escribiera el siguiente mensaje. _'Peeta, te daré una última oportunidad si prometes no hacer más comentarios relacionados con pan.'_

Ningún mensaje durante unos minutos. Katniss en realidad pensó que al fin había parado con los mensajes, cuando uno nuevo llego.

'_Encostre mi corazón. '_

Y con esto, Katniss cerró la ventana de conversación.

* * *

**Nota: Bieeeen, este capítulo también me dio risa jajaja, pero a la vez fue alguito difícil traducirlo porque el autor uso palabras relacionadas con la panadería -parecidas a las que Peeta DEBIO haber usado- para hacerlo gracioso y darle sentido.**

**Me explico dando un ejemplo con la primera frase de Peeta:**

'_**Katniss, eres más brillante que el bollo :) 'que**_** originalmente en ingles era: **

_**'Katniss, you're brighter than the bun :)' **_

**Si se dan cuenta **_**Bun**_** es bastante parecido a **_**Sun**_**, que es lo que Peeta quería escribir en realidad. Entonces el quiso decir: **_**"Katniss, eres más brillante que el sol"**_**. Ahí está el detalle gracioso xD**

**Y así con demás frases de Peeta. De verdad hice todo lo posible por hacerlo gracioso y que se mantuviera lo más fiel posible al escrito original, espero haber realizado un buen trabajo y que entiendan! **

**PD: Agradecimientos a shakty Mellark Everdeen y a Mayra por sus reviews C:**


	5. Katniss no es ninguna amargada!

**¡Katniss no es una amargada!**

* * *

Gale observaba su ordenador alegremente. ¡Que invención tan hermosa y útil! Era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto alguna vez. Era… bueno, hermoso.

Miro el perfil de Katniss en Facebook y la lista de amigos que tenia. Aquí está Sae la grasienta… y Finnick Odair… y Johanna Mason… y Cato… y el presidente Snow… y Peeta…

¿Esperen, Peeta?

Bien, esto no puede ser, pensó Gale mientras hacía clic rápidamente en el botón "registrarse". ¡Era indignante! ¡Solo porque Gale no tenía una cuenta de Facebook, no significaba que Peeta tenía que ser admitido como amigo por Catnip, _su_ Catnip! Esto tiene que cambiar. De inmediato.

Gale comenzó a llenar su perfil con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora Peeta si tendría competencia real, se dijo a si mismo mientras escribía su nombre en su perfil

El resultado fue algo como esto:

_**Perfil de Gale Hawthorne**_

_Nombre:__Gale Hawthorne_

_Edad:__18_

_Hogar:__Distrito doce, la Veeta._

_Ubicación actual__: Al lado del ordenador, obviamente._

_Interesado en:__Caza, Katniss y arruinar el Capitolio._

_En una relación:__No por ahora, pero tengo un plan de cuarenta y ocho pasos para conquistar el corazón de Katniss._

"Brillante", Pensó Gale de sí mismo mientras comprobaba si había algún error en su escritura. No había ninguno. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pocos minutos después de que él creara su cuenta en Facebook, recibió su primer mensaje.

Imagínense su sorpresa y cólera cuando vio que el mensaje era de nada más y nada menos que de Peeta. Estúpido Peeta. Roba novias. Te odio.

Peeta envió su mensaje exactamente dos minutos después de que Gale creara su nueva cuenta, el 14 de noviembre, a las 19:37 P.M.

_¿"Qué significa eso de cuarenta y ocho pasos para conquistar el corazón de Katniss? ¡Ella es la mía! ¡Soy su pan!"_ Escribió Peeta.

Gale estaba por contestar, pero Katniss fue más rápido que el.

"_Peeta, ¿que te dije sobre los comentarios relacionados al pan?"_ era el mensaje de Katniss. Para ser honesto, Gale no se fijo mucho en la palabra "pan" cuando leyó el comentario de Peeta, pero ahora podía verlo claramente. Al parecer su Catnip odiaba las palabras inteligentes del chico del pan relacionadas con pan.

El mensaje de Peeta fue enviado exactamente un minuto después del mensaje de Katniss, a las 19:38 P.M.

"_Eso hace que quieras meter tu cabeza en el horno."_

Una vez más Katniss le envió una contestación rápida.

"_Exactamente. ¡Así que solo detente y cállate!"_

Gale decidió unirse a la conversación en ese momento. Era su muro después de todo, por lo que envió un mensaje exactamente a las 19:39 P.M.

"_Sí, Mellark. Detente y cállate."_

Se sintió realmente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando vio que Katniss le dio un 'me gusta' a su comentario. Sip, ella definitivamente lo amaba.

A Peeta le tardo dos minutos enteros pensar una contestación, pero finalmente envió una respuesta.

"_No te metas en lo que no te importa, Hawthorne!"_

Gale rodó sus ojos. Por lo menos Catnip no le dio un 'me gusta' a _su_ comentario…

Johanna Mason se unió a la conversación un minuto más tarde para expresar sus pensamientos sobre Peeta.

"_¡Oh, todo el mundo, oculten a sus niños, escondan a sus mamis, porque están consiguiendo enojar a pita!"_

Gale resopló. Fuerte. Toma esa ahora, Peeta.

Peeta le envió un mensaje esta vez no un minuto más tarde. Parecía enojado.

"_Es Peeta. PEETA."_

A Johanna Mason no parecía importarle, y envió solamente una palabra como respuesta. _"Como sea."_

Gale hizo clic en el botón 'me gusta' inmediatamente. Katniss también le dio un 'me gusta' al comentario de Johanna.

El siguiente comentario de Peeta fue recibido un minuto más tarde, a las 19:45 P.M.

_¡"Katniss! ¿Porqué le diste un 'me gusta' a eso?"_ Sonaba indignado.

Katniss no parecía compungida en lo absoluto en su respuesta. _"Lo siento Peeta pero ese fue un comentario original."_

La contestación de Peeta a eso era corta y familiar.

"_Como sea."_

Gale rodó sus ojos otra vez. Peeta era un chico tan tonto.

Peeta tardo cinco minutos enteros para enviar otro comentario. Parecía pensar que le insultaron.

_¿"Qué? ¿Ningún 'me gusta' para mí? Pero si es el mismo comentario que el de Johanna!"_

Johanna le respondió inmediatamente.

"_Sí, y a nadie le gusta un copión."_

Entonces Finnick Odair decidió unirse a la conversación también. Gale se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo; ¡su cuenta fue creada hace solamente quince minutos o algo así, y el dios del sexo de Panem escribía ya en su muro! Todo esto era muy emocionante para él, así que tardo un largo rato en concentrase en la conversación otra vez. Gale leyó todos los comentarios en los que no se había fijado mientras pensaba.

El primero era de Finnick Odair, y fue puesto a las 19:52 P.M.: _"Sí, necesitas ser original. *Come un cubo de azúcar*"_

¿Come un cubo del azúcar? ¿El Dios del sexo de Panem añadió una acción a su comentario? Aparentemente sí.

El comentario siguiente era de Katniss, y fue recibido un minuto después del comentario de Finnick.

"_Tu sabes, nunca me gustaron los cubos del azúcar. Es demasiado dulce."_

Finnick contestó a este comentario rápidamente.

"_Eso es porque eres una chica amargada sin gusto, Katniss, cariño."_

Johanna Mason le dio un 'me gusta' al comentario. Gale, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y al parecer, a Peeta no le gustaba ese comentario tampoco, porque el comentario siguiente vino de él.

_¡"Katniss no es una amargada! Quiero decir, es verdad que ella es a veces un poco gruñona. Quizá melancólica. Enojona. Deprimida. Se molesta fácilmente. Tiene un serio problema con la confianza. Nunca ve el lado bueno en alguna cosa. ¡Pero ella definitivamente no es una amargada!"_

Oh dios, este chico es un idiota, pensó Gale para sí mismo dándose una palmada en la frente.

El comentario de Finnick estaba debajo, a las 19:55 P.M.

"_Bien. Ella es no es ni siquiera un poquito amargada *Nótese el sarcasmo*"_

El comentario de Johanna era el siguiente, y fue puesto un minuto después de que fuera enviado el comentario de Finnick.

_¡"LOL, Matzo, acabas de llamar a tu novia gruñona, melancólica, enojona, deprimida, fácil de molestar, desconfiada y ve siempre las malas cosas de la vida! Eres un imbécil sin cerebro._

Gale clickeo rápidamente el botón 'me gusta', Peeta era con todo, realmente un imbécil sin cerebro y a Finnick Odair al parecer le gustaba el comentario también.

Katniss contestó algunos segundos después de Johanna.

"_Sí, Peeta, ¿que paso?"_

Gale conocía bien a Catnip, así que para él, era obvio que ella estaba molesta con Peeta. Y eso está muy bien.

Peeta contestó a su comentario rápidamente, y Gale sonrió para sí mismo; de ninguna manera el chico del pan podría hacer que su comentario anterior se viera mejor.

_¡"Defendía tu honor! Y por cierto, Johanna Mason, mi nombre es PEETA, no Matzo. ¿Que es un Matzo de todos modos?"_

"_Oh bien. Recuerdo que era algo como pan-ish,"_ era la contestación de Johanna.

Gale, Finnick y Katniss le dieron un 'me gusta' a su comentario. Claro, a Gale siempre le gustaría un comentario en el que se burlen del nombre de Peeta.

Katniss contestó un minuto después, a las 19:58 P.M.

_¿"Defendiendo mi honor? ¿Enserio? Debo decir que eres muy malo haciéndolo. Y un Matzo es un pan ácimo comido tradicionalmente por los judíos durante el día de la fiesta de semana-larga de la pascua judía. El Matzo es comido por los judíos como obligación durante la comida del Seder de la pascua judía; durante el resto del día de la fiesta su consumo es opcional, aunque habitualmente, como pan ácimo se puede comer."_

"_Acabas de copiar completamente ese párrafo de Wikipedia,"_ Escribió Finnick como respuesta al comentario anterior de Katniss.

"_Bueno, Wikipedia esta aquí para que las personas puedan copiar de él,"_ era la corta contestación de Katniss.

El comentario siguiente de Peeta vino poco después del comentario de Katniss.

"_Bien, con levadura estoy intentando defender tu honor, a diferencia de algunas personas de por aquí… *coff*Gale*coff*"_

Estúpido Peeta, intentando lanzarme debajo del autobús, pensó Gale para sí mismo mientras escribía una respuesta al último comentario de Peeta.

"_Por lo menos no la llamé melancólica, gruñona, enojona, presionada y así sucesivamente. A diferencia algunas personas…"_

Johanna y Finnick le dieron un 'me gusta' a su comentario, que, hizo que otra vez el se sintiera muy orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus comentarios listos e ingeniosos.

Katniss, sin embargo, no parecía notar su ingenioso comentario. Ella estaba centrada totalmente en algo más.

_¿"Peeta, que fue eso de arriba, en tu comentario? ¿Vi la palabra levadura?"_ Era el comentario de Katniss.

Peeta tardo cinco minutos enteros en escribir una respuesta al comentario de Katniss.

"… _no."_ Fue la patéticamente corta contestación de Peeta.

Gale decidió escribir otro comentario ingenioso que sería gracioso y elegante.

_¡"Sí, lo veo! ¡Ja! ahora has perdido un tornillo Peeta :P"_

Y siguió mirando su comentario contento. Sí, su sonrisa tocaba los lados de su cara ahora.

Katniss envió un rápido comentario.

"_¡PAREN CON LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE PAN!"_

Hombre, ella sonaba enojada, al parecer Gale pensó lo mismo que Finnick porque él puso otro comentario en su muro.

"_Oh no. Ella utilizó el bloq mayús. Mira bien eso Matzo."_

Peeta ignoró el comentario de Finnick, y en su lugar se centro en el de Katniss.

_¡"Katniss, lo siento! ¡No sé cómo ayudarte! De verdad, ¡me estoy arrodillando en la harina aquí, pidiéndote que me perdones!"_

Que idiota.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que nadie escribió algún comentario, hasta que Peeta escribió uno pequeño de una sola palabra._ "Katniss?"_

Gale estuvo contento al ver que Katniss había abandonado la conversación. Sip, ella estaba enojada con el chico del pan.

Decidió mostrar a Peeta cuan contento estaba.

"_LOL, que modo de ir Matzo!"_

La contestación de Peeta a esto era corta y directa: _"Humph."_

Y con eso, Gale se inclinó en el respaldar de su silla y cerró el sitio web.

* * *

**Nota: Y aquí vamos con otro capitulo! En este capitulo vemos por fin a Finnick y a Johanna meterse, y por dios! Johanna es bastante directa. Umh… creo que se paso insultando al pobre de Peeta –aunque se comportaba en verdad algo idiota-**

**Shakty Mellark Everdeen:**** Como que meter su bollito en su horno? Jajajajajaja, mori con eso, que ocurrente!**

**Yuki Kanade:**** Enserio lo quieres en tu lista de amigos? Y si te stalkea? Y si te pasa algo similar a lo de este capitulo? xDD creo que aunque amodoro a Peeta no me arriesgaría tanto xD**

**Gracias a las dos por comentar! Espero verlas a las dos en el próxima capitulo, donde saldrán Effie y Haymitch! Animense los demás a comentar que si veo mas comentarios subo 3 capitulos en un dia otra vez! **

**Muchisimos Besos de Moza a todos!**


	6. Effie Trinket no tiene mas de treinta!

**Effie Trinket no tiene mas de treinta!**

* * *

Effie Trinket encendió con excitación su ordenador rosado. Oh Dios, ella lo había extrañado tanto, pensó para después sentar frente a él.

Inmediatamente inicio sesión en Facebook. No había ingresado durante treinta minutos. TREINTA MINUTOS ENTEROS. Eso era suficiente para volverla loca.

Miró sus detalles y sonrió. ¡Ah, era tan inteligente, el modo en el que ella no revelo su verdadera edad!

_**Perfil de Effie Trinket**_

_Nombre:__Effie Trinket *sonriendo como una mariposita*_

_Edad:__¡... no más de treinta, eso es seguro!__*riendo incómodamente*_

_Hogar:__En el lugar más fantabuloso del mundo – El Capitolio._

_Ubicación actual:__En mi hermosa casa._

_Interesado en:__Compras, fiestas, Los Juegos de Hambre, chillar._

_En una relación:__¡Nunca!__Prefiero las aventuras cortas __:)__Lo que me recuerda, Finnick Odair, si estás leyendo esto – llámame ^^_

Sí, ella tenía todo listo.

Miró su muro para ver si alguien le había enviado algo. Sí, una persona le envió un comentario, Su nombre era Gale, y publico el 25 de noviembre a las 16:38.

_'¡El Capitolio no es fantabuloso!__¡Es un lugar horrible, horrible, y allí solo vive gente horrible, horrible!__¡Te odio, y los odio a todos!'_

Effie miró su comentario durante un minuto entero antes de enviar una respuesta.

_'¿… quien eres tu esta vez?'_

No tomo mucho tiempo para que esta persona llamada Gale le envíe otro comentario.

_'¡Soy Gale Hawthorne!__¡El mejor amigo de Katniss, con quien tiene un apasionado romance secreto!'_

Peeta Mellark se unió a la conversación de inmediato.

_'Quisiste decir, el PRIMO de Katniss quien no es su pan porque eso sería falso'_

La respuesta de Gale a esto era corta, _'Como sea'._

Entonces Katniss Everdeen escribió un comentario en el muro de Effie. Effie realmente estaba emocionada con eso, creía que El Sinsajo quería charlar con _ella_, pero _no_. Se dirigía sólo a Gale, su primo/amante.

_'¿Que quieres decir con 'tiene un apasionado romance secreto'? ¡No estoy enamorada de ti!'_

Peeta fue rápido en responder.

_'¡Sí, así es!__¡Díselo Catnip!'_

Ese comentario, por lo visto, hizo que ese chico, Gale, realmente se moleste.

_'¡Hermano!__¡Has robado mi apodo especial para Katniss!__¡Eso no es cool, hombre, no es cool!'_

Effie resopló en voz alta, lo que no era para nada elegante, pero, oh bueno. Apenas y pudo resoplar. Que llamen a Peeta 'Hombre' o 'Hermano' era demasiado.

Peeta envió una respuesta rápida a Gale, lo cual otra vez mostró a Effie como los apodos 'hombre' y 'hermano' eran inadecuados sólo para describir o dirigirse a Peeta.

_'¡Oops!.__Lo siento :)'_

Dos minutos más tarde, alguien finalmente le envió un mensaje a Effie. Y no era para nada algo que ella espero o quiso ver.

_'No más de treinta mi culo.'_

Effie miró el comentario de Haymitch por mucho tiempo, sin comprender porque Katniss, Peeta y Gale le dieron un 'me gusta' a ese horrible, horrible y PARA NADA cierto, comentario. Luego envió una respuesta.

_'¡Por supuesto que no tengo más de treinta!__¡Eres ridículo Haymitch!__Cierra y sal de mi perfil.'_

El siguiente comentario de Haymitch fue recibido un minuto más tarde, a las 16:45.

_'Naah, creo que me quedaré durante un rato mas.__Vamos a ver que mas escribiste allá arriba… ¿Amas chillar?__¿Es enserio?'_

Effie miró con el ceño fruncido al ordenador, aunque sabia que Haymitch no sería capaz de ver su gesto. Estúpido borracho.

_'Es una manera agradable de expresarse,'_ Fue su respuesta corta al comentario estúpido de Haymitch.

_'¿Como qué?__Un ave_ Era el muy inteligente comentario de Haymitch.

Effie miró como otra vez Katniss, Peeta y Gale le dieron un 'me gusta' al comentario de Haymitch, esa estúpida gente. Pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ella vio que otra persona, una persona importante, una persona _sexy_, le había dado un 'me gusta' al comentario de Haymitch.

Finnick Odair.

Effie le escribió tan rápido como podía, tratando de parecer emocionada, tranquila y muy cool. Aun muy lejos de serlo.

_'__¡OMG__!__¡Finnick__Odair__!__¡Oh, no puedo creer que este en mi perfil!__¡Ah, creo que voy a morir del entusiasmo!'_

El siguiente comentario de Haymitch era uno desagradable, pero era Haymitch después de todo. Era un idiota._'Gracias a Dios,'_ Era su comentario corto.

Effie decidió no hacerle caso.

Finnick Odair era el siguiente en comentar, por lo que Effie estaba muy emocionada.

_'¿Effie, cariño, sabes que estoy enamorado de Annie, verdad?__Estamos casados, Tú sabes.__Debes haber leído sobre eso en el tercer libro.'_

Effie con la cabeza solemnemente. Sip, ella había leído el tercer libro. Tuvo que tomar cuatro píldoras para vomitar para sentirse mejor.

Genial. Ahora tenía hambre.

_'Sí, no me gustó el tercer libro.__Sobre todo me disgustó tu muerte__:( __'_

La respuesta de Finnick era un amargo, _'Sí, yo no era para nada como ese loco.'_

Effie inmediatamente le dio un 'me gusta' al comentario de Finnick. No fue la única. A Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch (Effie frunció el ceño cuando ella vio el horrible nombre ese hombre estúpido), Annie y el presidente Snow también les gusto.

Espere, ¿El presidente Snow?

Estaba muy sorprendida con esto. Finnick, sin embargo, pareció más sorprendido por algo completamente distinto.

_'¡Annie!__¡Aprendiste como entrar al Facebook!'_

Al menos Katniss tuvo los sentidos mas alertas ya que hizo la pregunta más importante.

_'¿Presidente Snow?__¿Qué hace usted aquí?'_

El presidente Snow contestó rápidamente, y su respuesta sorprendió a Effie. Mucho.

_'Me gusta estar en contacto con la generación más joven.__Usted sabe, para seguir "cool", como ustedes los niños lo llaman.'_

Esto por lo visto sorprendió a Annie Cresta también, porque ella contestó al comentario del presidente Snow en una sonrisa sobresaltada.

_'O.O'_

_'__O.O__en efecto,'_ Haybitch (Sí. Haybitch.) Concordó con ella.

El siguiente comentario del presidente Snow era a las 16:54.

_'Entonces… 'que pasa,__dawgs__?'_

Effie rodo sus ojos. Él estaba intentándolo con exageración.

Katniss no pareció darse cuenta, otra cosa ocupó su mente.

_'¿Qué demonios es__dawg__?'_

Annie Cresta escribió el siguiente comentario.

_'¿No es ese momento hermoso cuando el sol sale y la noche se va?'_

_'No, Annie, cariño.__Esto es el amanecer,'_ contestó Finnick con paciencia.

El presidente Snow decidió aclarar la duda de Katniss.

_'La palabra Dawg es una manera más cool de decir 'hombre'.__¡Es la jerga que solo la gente mas cool usa!__Lo encontré en El Diccionario Online de Jergas.'_

Effie miró el ordenador durante un muy largo tiempo antes de que Gale finalmente tuviera la agudeza de escribir algo como respuesta al comentario del presidente Snow.

_'Usted es estúpido.__Usted no es cool.__Cada uno de nosotros lo odia.'_

Effie no era la única a quien le gustó este comentario; a Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch y Finnick también.

_'Eres malo'_ respondió el presidente Snow.

La respuesta de Katniss vino un minuto más tarde.

_'Bien, usted se lo merece.__Usted es un mal, mal hombre, con un olor horrible y una sonrisa escalofriante.__Y nos ha llamado perros.'_

_'En el diccionario de jergas eso significa amigos.__¡Dios Santo! Katniss, estas muy pasada de moda'_ escribió el presidente Snow. Effie tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él en eso; Katniss realmente estaba anticuada. En verdad, _muy_ anticuada.

Y esto se hacía cada vez más ridículo. Eran ya las 17:05, y apenas participaba en la conversación. ¡Y era _su_ muro! Esto tiene que cambiar. Ahora.

_'¡Ustedes saben, enserio no me gusta que hagan su pequeña conversación en mi muro, mientras yo no participo de ella!__Así que, ¡todos ustedes, FUERA!__Excepto tu Finnick *pestañea de modo seductor*'_

Esperó que todos se marcharan después de esto. Ella realmente lo espero.

El presidente Snow, sin embargo, quiso escribirle una cosa más.

_'¿Enserio, Effie?__¿No más de treinta?__¡LOL__!'_

Y con esto, Effie bloqueó a cada uno de ellos, al Presidente Snow, a Katniss, a Gale, Peeta, Haymitch y Annie, de su perfil.

Bueno, no a todos.

'Así que, Finnick, honorable joven… Parece que solo estamos tu y yo ahora :)' escribió Effie de modo seductor.

Lo siguiente que se entero fue que Finnick Odair abandono la conversación.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer Effie fue fruncir el ceño.

* * *

**Nota: Hi my girls! Creían que hoy no subiría un capitulo nuevo? Eh? Eh? Ok not jaja. Pues sí, estaba ya acostadita en mi cama pensando en subir uno mañana pero después pensé: "oh vamos, sal de ahí perezosa! Ve y traduce el capitulo!" Así que… aquí esta! **

**Jajaja, Effie siempre tan correcta, verdad? Y Snow que muere por estar en la onda~ **

**Aaaah, entendieron lo de Haybitch verdad? xD**

**Algunas pequeñísimas aclaraciones que tal vez no sean tan necesarias:**

**Cuando Annie piensa hablan del amanecer es por la similitud de las palabras originales que obviamente es en ingles: Dawg y Dawn. Jajaja. Ayyy Annie!**

**Porque Katniss le dijo a Snow que les había llamado 'perros'? Para las que no captaron muy bien (como yo, que tuve que buscar en google lol), Dawg es una expresión de la cultura rap, que quiere decir 'man' 'dude' (hombre, amigo, hermano) que al parecer viene de la palabra Dog y se usa entre amigos. Otra vez, ahí está el detalle! **

**Yo al leer eso me imagine a Snow vestido como rapero y rapeando un poco con personas de color (sin ofender! C: ). Ya saben, cantando algo así como "Pt, pt, you you, fiki fiki fiki, prrrrrmb!" (¿?) **

**Ahora yey, yey, YEY! Respondiendo a los comentarios!**

**Shakty Mellark Everdeen****: Bien dicho! Aunque este como tarado al final el se queda con Katniss, así que Ja, y Ja! ( toma esa Gale!) pero si lo vemos de la buena forma, creo que es el único papel que le pudo haber quedado, me refiero al de medio tonto porque no me imagino a Peeta como seductor o malo malote o burlón o algo así xD y con respecto a lo del bollo en el horno jajaja, si me hiciste recordar! Ya lo había leído y jajajajaja sigo riéndome ahora mismo de esa entrevista! Las fans son taaaaaaan locas por allá! **

**Soffy:**** Muchas gracias linda C: oh si, Katniss al parecer aquí no le da ni le dará bola a nadie. Pero claaaro! Dime si no lo haría cualquier chica con tremendo chico! 3 Oooh, y a Finnick! A el también! Espero que le hagan justicia en la peli con un actor buenorro! **

**PD: Cuidado y se te pegan las frases con pan de Peeta jaja (:**

**Mayra:**** Jajaja, Para que veas que Gale no es tan inteligente como quiere aparentar que es! Viste cuando se quedo flipado por ver a Finnick? Aaaah, bueno bueno, Snow ya apareció hoy y si tiene a Cato, eso quiere decir que Cato saldrá maaaas adelante! No sé, tal vez sus amiguita Delly aparezca después (¿?) Ajajaja, cuando solo leía fics también me emocionaba por ver mi nombre en los agradecimientos! Ahora me emociono cuando veo que tengo un PM (mensaje privado) jajaja. Naaah, tu Nick esta bonito así, una amiga (¿?) mia se llama Mayra, pero si te parece muy cortito, regístrate como Mayra D' Mellark (¿?) o Mayra HOTcherson (?) jojojo. Ok no. (:**

**En general muchísimas gracias a todas! Ver sus reviews son de lo mejor! Gracias también por añadir a favoritos y alertas. Y a ti, si, a ti lector anónimo, **_**también **_**les agradezco por leer pero… no tengan miedo! Presionen ese botoncito de abajo y dejen un review! Y tal vez el dios del sexo de Panem se anime a dejarles un comentario en su muro también… ;D**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Oh my god… que nota**** mas**** larga escribí hoy!**


	7. Buttercup es mejor como la cena

******Disclaimer: Si, otra vez diré que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sip, la historia es de Spaidel y yo con la respectiva autorización solo me encargo de traducirla. Y si, los personajes siguen bajo las alas de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Buttercup es mejor como la cena**

Prim miro a su hermoso, sorprendente, cualquier cosa menos feo gato con amor. Oh, era tan especial, tan… tan maravilloso. Lo quería con locura.

Otra cosa que ella amaba mucho era su querido Facebook. Era impresionante. Amaba escribir cosas en su ordenador.

Oh escribía, escribía, escribía.

_**Perfil de Primrose Everdeen**_

_Nombre:__Primrose Everdeen._

_Edad:__12 :)_

_Hogar:__Distrito doce – La Veeta._

_Ubicación actual:__Al lado de Buttercup *corazones*_

_Interesado en:__Curar, sonreír, cuidar y amar :)_

_En una relación:__Tengo doce años, chicos…_

Escribía, escribía, escribía.

Primrose Everdeen amaba cuando la gente sabía exactamente lo que ella pensaba en cada momento. Lo que significaba, que amaba Facebook, porque esta creación hacia más fácil que todo el mundo conozca sobre todo el mundo.

Absolutamente fantástico.

Prim miro a su hermoso Buttercup una vez más antes de escribir lo que pasaba por su mente, el 29 de noviembre a las 17: 29 PM.

_¡"Buttercup es el mejor gato de todo el mundo entero! *Dibujando un corazón*"_

Tres minutos más tarde, Katniss, su "oh-tan-estimada hermana" escribió en su muro.

"_Sí, pero aun pienso que hubiese estado mejor como la cena."_

¡Un grito de asombro! ¿Qué?

Primrose decidió que Katniss debía saber cuan vergonzoso era su comentario.

_¡"Katniss! ¡Buttercup no es eso, él es él! ¡Y te he dicho una y otra vez, que las mascotas no se comen!"_

El mensaje siguiente de Katniss fue enviado a las 17:33 P.M., un minuto más tarde.

"_Pero ese Buttercup tuyo es un pedazo de carne andante, y tenemos hambre. Esto es un desperdicio."_

"_Él está a mi lado ahora, lo sabes. Estas dañando sus sentimientos." ¿_Katniss no podía darse cuenta lo horrible que ella era con su hermoso Buttercup? ¡Jeez!

El estúpido de Haymitch envió el siguiente comentario.

"_Los gatos no pueden leer."_

Primrose Everdeen rodó sus ojos. Oh, el estúpido Haymitch y sus estúpidos comentarios.

"_Él es un gato muy inteligente."_

El siguiente comentario de Katniss fue recibido a las 17:37 P.M.

_¡"Por favor! ¡Justamente ayer lo vi bufar a su propio reflejo!"_

Antes de que Prim pudiese responder el comentario de su 'oh-no-tan-estimada' hermana, Peeta envió un comentario.

"_LOL, ¡Katniss, eres tan divertida, te amo!"_

El chico del pan dijo de verdad la palabra amor. Hmm. Realmente estaba intentando impresionar a Katniss.

Cato La Bestia sexy pensó lo mismo.

"_¿Estas un poco necesitado por allí, chico amoroso?"_

"_Apenas expreso mi amor para su *corazón*" _Peeta envió en respuesta al comentario de Cato la Bestia Sexy.

¿Qué tonto es una Bestia Sexy?

"_¿Qué es una bestia sexy?" Primrose decidió que quería saber qué era eso_.

Katniss Everdeen, sin embargo, no quiso darle una respuesta.

_¡"Oh dios, Cato, cambia tu nick inmediatamente! ¡Prim solamente tiene doce años!"_

Prim frunció el ceño.

"_No puedo hacerlo, baby."_ Envió Cato La Bestia Sexy a las 17:44 P.M.

Algunos segundos después, Katniss pregunto, _"¿y porque es eso?"_

Cato La Bestia Atractiva escribió una respuesta rápida.

"_Suzanne Collins nunca reveló mi apellido, y no quiero ser llamado solamente "Cato". Decidí por lo menos ser creativo con mi username."_

Johanna Mason decidió unirse a la conversación.

"_Me gusta completamente ese nombre. Te queda bien :)"_

_¿"Un cumplido de Johanna Mason? Es la primera vez."_ Escribió el estúpido Haymitch.

Bien, el estúpido Haymitch estaba en lo correcto. Prim clickeo el 'me gusta', y también lo hicieron Katniss, Peeta y Cato La Bestia Sexy.

_¿"Qué puedo decir? Él es una bestia sexy *guiña un ojo*"_ envió Johanna Mason.

Bien, esto hacia que Primrose Everdeen se sintiera bastante incómoda.

Katniss fue la siguiente en enviar un comentario, gracias a dios.

"_¿Debes escribir esa clase de comentarios en el muro de una niña de doce años que por alguna razón, aun tiene una mente muy inocente?"_

Antes de que Prim pudiera contestarle, Rue lo hizo.

"_Hey Katniss :)"_

_¿"Y ahora Rue está aquí también? Prim, bloquea a Cato y Johanna ahora."_ Le envió Katniss.

Prim mordió su labio y miro su pantalla de forma incierta.

"_Oh, no se Katniss… No quiero parecer grosera."_ escribió.

"_No entiendo cómo ustedes dos pueden ser parientes."_ Contesto Haymitch a eso.

Cato La Bestia Sexy y Johanna Mason le dieron un 'me gusta' a eso.

Buttercup, que había estado tranquilo en el regazo de Primrose Everdeen hasta ahora, se volvió repentinamente loco. Le tomo bastante tiempo calmar a Buttercup, y cuando ella volvió a ver su perfil vio que había recibido algunos mensajes nuevos.

El primer mensaje vino de ella, o, más exactamente, de Buttercup.

"_Irh; 3495u vqiouj4iupqu [405 4tle#fmw1"_

"_?"_ Katniss le envio Katniss en respuesta.

Peeta Mellark, como el buen chico inteligente que era, envió el siguiente mensaje.

_¡"Oh! ¿Estamos jugando al juego donde necesitamos encontrar una palabra dentro de una frase estropeada? ¡Bien, intentaré primero! __¿… Pqu …__vqiou__…__fmw__…?"_

Primrose Everdeen decidió que era hora de contestar.

"_No es un juego, Peeta; Buttercup acaba ponerse algo inquieto. Parece que entendió lo que Katniss quiso decir al principio de la conversación."_

El comentario siguiente vino de su 'oh-tan-desagradable' hermana Katniss, logro que Prim, la dulce pequeña e inocente Prim montara en cólera.

"_Es un gato inútil. Si fuera nuestro almuerzo, entonces ya no sería tan inútil…"_

Y, clickeando furiosamente un botón, logro que un mensaje corto apareciera:

"_**Actividad reciente de Primrose Everdeen:**__Katniss Everdeen se ha bloqueado para postear en el muro de Primrose Everdeen."_

El comentario de Johanna Mason fue recibido a las 18:08 P.M.

"_¡Ja! ¡Katniss acaba de ser bloqueada en el muro de su querida hermana! ¡Cómo la idiota que es!"_

Cato La Bestia Sexy y Haymitch le dieron un 'me gusta'.

Y parecía que a Buttercup también.

* * *

**Nota: Hello Kitty a todas ustedes! O hay algún chico por allí? Hay alguno? Si eres chico y estás leyendo este fanfic deja un review que como premio subiré un capitulo en tu honor(¿?) No piensen mal! Solo que siempre veo poquísimos chicos en Fanfiction es como medio raro no creen?. En fin C: .Aquí otro capítulo más de este muy gracioso fic. Y a quien tenemos hoy? Pues a Cato! Y una pequeñísima intervención de Rue. Vaya nick el de cato, verdad? La verdad es que en mi opinión Cato no está bueno. Si, lo dije! Si hay alguna lectora fan de Cato o del actor que hace de Cato, no me echen a los mutos que solo es mi simple opinión. Pero vamos, aun así me dio mucha risa su nick! De ahora en adelante contestare reviews por PM a las que están registradas en Fanfiction y a las que no, por acá. Empecemos entonces.:**

**A.M. Darling: Hola! Qué bueno que te animaras a comentar! Y qué bueno que te rías mucho con el fic! Asd, ya me emocione~ ahaha, que loco, pensé que era la única que veía a Snow así en su mente hahaha, espero ver un comentario tuyo en el próximo capítulo, un beso C:**

**Mayra: Fíjate que Cato salió hoy, y que aparición! Oh si, también me quede como tu pero después la capte y ya. Oh sí, no pensé eso de Effie con Finnick pero bueno~ Yo aun sigo emparejándola con Haymitch porque ambos quedan muy, no sé, se ven cool juntos para mi C: . Eh? Un altar? xD que, le pusiste velitas y florecitas al sitio donde guardas los 'oh, tan sagrados' libros de los juegos del hambre? xD ok not.**

**Gracias a todos por dejar su comentario, me alegra muchísimo, muchísimo enserio ver que la historia tiene 12 reviews. Aunque me gustarían que fueran más… Ya saben, la original (versión en ingles) tiene más de 1000 reviews! Y 12 comparado con 1000 se queda corto :C . ****Dejen reviews, reviews, reviews! **

**PD: En el siguiente capitulo sale Thresh! **


	8. Thresh y Katniss caen de un arbol

**Disclaimer: Si, otra vez diré que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sip, la historia es de Spaidel y yo con la respectiva autorización solo me encargo de traducirla. Y si, los personajes siguen bajo las alas de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Thresh y Katniss caen de un árbol**

Katniss corrió a su ordenador, lanzando la rata que ella acababa de cazar al suelo y frunciendo el ceño ya que ella vio que la sangre de la rata había manchado el suelo debajo de esta. Oh bueno. Mamá lo entenderá. O no. Como sea.

Ingreso a Facebook rápidamente, ella no estuvo conectada durante una hora entera después de todo y quién sabía lo que pasó mientras ella cazaba con Gale fuera. Sonrió al ver las notificaciones que tenía.

Reviso todo, escribió una nueva actualización de estado mucho más sofisticada ("_Yo y Buttercup somos inseparables.__A veces, se necesitan tres o cuatro personas para separarnos __LOLOLOL__XD_") y rodo los ojos cuando vio la nueva foto de Finnick Odair sin camisa.

Entonces volvió a su perfil para mirar su muro, su precioso e increíble muro. No había ningún muro más bonito que el suyo, eso era seguro.

_**Perfil de Katniss Everdeen**_

_Nombre__Katniss__Everdeen__._

_Edad:__17_

_Hogar:__Distrito Doce – La Veeta._

_Ubicación actual:__Al lado de una rata muerta._

_Interesado en:__¡Caza, caza, caza!_

_En una relación:__No, me gusta estar sola.__Así que,__¡Peeta__, Gale, DEJEN DE ACOSARME!__¡NO LOS AMO!_

Sip, su muro era el mejor.

Y en efecto, había un nuevo mensaje en su muro. Katniss hizo rodar sus ojos cuando vio de quién era.

Peeta Mellark, el 2 de diciembre a las 14:09.

_'Ah mi pan__ Katniss__, deja de mentirte.__¡Por supuesto que soy tu pan!'_

Él y sus oraciones de pan estúpidas. La chica en llamas le escribió una respuesta corta.

_'No.__En realidad no lo hago.'_

Gale posteó en su muro después.

_'Así es, Peeta.__Ella no te ama.__¿Por qué ella te amaría si me tiene como amigo, y posiblemente, algo más?'_

Suspiro.

_'No te amo tampoco,'_ escribió Katniss al estúpido Gale. ¿En serio, no pueden un chico y una chica sólo ser amigos? ¡Dios santo!

Rue envió el siguiente comentario, a las 14:14.

_'¡Ah esa tan cool!__¡Envié un comentario a las 14:14!'_

Un minuto más tarde, Johanna Mason escribió una respuesta a esto.

_'Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti.__Con tal logro.'_

El sarcasmo estaba claro en el comentario, y Katniss echaba humo. ¿Cómo _se atreve_ esa horrible chica a burlarse de Rue?

_'No te atrevas a burlarte de Rue otra vez.__¡Ella es mucho mejor de lo que tu serás alguna vez!'_ escribió Katniss.

Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne y el presidente Snow le dieron un 'me gusta' a su comentario.

_'¿Snow?__¿En serio?__¿Le diste un 'me gusta' a eso?'_ escribió la horrible Johanna Mason.

_'¿Qué puedo hacer?__Rue es adorable__:)__'_ escribió el presidente Snow como respuesta.

Sí, asintió Katniss, estaba de acuerdo con el presidente Snow en esto. Rue era adorable.

Johanna Mason posteo el siguiente comentario, que era uno bastante corto.

_'Humph'._

El siguiente comentario hizo que el corazón de Katniss saltara.

_'Katniss tiene razón.__No te burles otra vez de Rue, porque si lo haces… Te perseguiré, y te pateare el culo'_ fue el comentario de Thresh.

¡AHH! OMG, Thresh. OMG, él estuvo de acuerdo con ella. ¡OMG, Thresh COMENTABA EN SU MURO!

Peeta Mellark envió el siguiente comentario.

_'__¡OMG__, acabas de copiar completamente esa frase de 'Friends', del capítulo donde Chandler y Mónica se casan Parte 1!__¡Yo pan ese episodio!'_

Katniss no podía ayudarle y escribió una respuesta al comentario de Thresh.

_'¡Thresh!__¡OMG__, estas en mi página de perfil, no puedo… OKEY, respira profundo, respira profundo… es sólo que no puedo creer que estés aquí!'_

_'¿Qué hay con tanto entusiasmo, Catnip?'_ Gale escribió.

_'Nada, sólo… no puede creer que él esté aquí, es todo.'_ Contesto Katniss, esperando que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su loco entusiasmo por Thresh.

_'¡Creo que para Katniss Thresh es su PAN!'_ escribió Johanna Mason.

Maldición.

_'¡No es mi pan!'_ escribió Katniss, tratando de mostrar a la gente que no le gustaba Thresh de esa forma.

Johanna Mason envió el siguiente comentario a las 14:32.

_'¡Katniss y Thresh están sentados en un árbol, BESÁNDOSE!'_

Esto hizo que Katniss se sintiera bastante incómoda. Oh Dios, Thresh probablemente no estaría en el mismo camino que ella, y probablemente no iba a querer estar con ella, y esta conversación le haría que se aleje de ella y su estúpido entusiasmo con el…

_'¡Detente, Johanna!__¡No lo amo!_' Ella escribió rápidamente.

_'¡Sí, detente Johanna, el no es su pan!'_ Escribió Peeta unos segundos después de ella. El chico finalmente escribió algo que no era estúpido. Ya era hora.

Johanna Mason siguió con la canción, porque, por lo visto, no había terminado aun.

_'¡… el leñador vino, corto el árbol, los amantes se cayeron sobre él!'_

Al Presidente Snow, Gale Hawthorne y Finnick Odair les gustó esto.

Katniss levantó una ceja.

_'¿Por qué demonios terminaría así?'_ Escribió.

_'Es solo una canción común del distrito siete.'_ Contesto Johanna.

_'El distrito Siete es un lugar muy enfermo.'_ Escribió Gale. Katniss asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amigo. A ella, Peeta y el presidente Snow les gustó este comentario.

_'Sí, porque el Distrito Doce es un paraíso.'_ Escribió la horrible Johanna Mason. A Finnick y el Presidente Snow le gustó esto.

El siguiente comentario de Rue fue recibido a las 14:41.

_'¡Lol!__¡14:41!__¡Katniss, pienso que tu y Thresh harían una pareja bastante linda!__¡Olvida el Team__Peeta__y Team Gale, Yo soy Team Thresh!'_

A Finnick Odair, el Presidente Snow y Johanna Mason les gustó esto.

Katniss sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

_'¡Lo siento!__¡No me gusta Thresh!__¡En serio, que piense que él sea la persona más honorable, asombrosa, más elegante y más sexy que he visto alguna vez, no significa que lo amo!'_

_'¡Oye!__¡Thresh no es más sexy que yo!'_ escribió Finnick Odair, insultado por lo visto.

A Johanna Mason, el presidente Snow, Peeta Mellark y Rue les gustó esto.

El comentario del presidente Snow fue recibido a las 14:46.

_'¡Lol, Thresh no intento gustarle a Katniss, pero a ella le gusta!__El bastardo que se mueve sigilosamente__;)__'_

_'¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, Thresh NO es SU PAN!__¡SOY YO A QUIEN ELLA QUIERE!'_ Peeta escribió, por lo visto frustrado.

Estúpido Peeta.

_'Enserio ODIO cuando la gente se empieza a meter en mi vida amorosa.'_ Escribió Katniss.

_'¿Me acabas de llamar bastardo?__ *Tronando los nudillos *'_ Envió Thresh como respuesta, a lo que el Presidente Snow escribió.

El presidente Snow necesitó cinco minutos enteros para escribir una respuesta.

_'¡… no!__¡Por supuesto que no!__¡Yo sólo… ah, mira eso!__¡Tengo que ir hacen unos... cosas presidenciales!'_

El siguiente mensaje que apareció era: _**'El presidente Snow**__ha dejado la conversación.'_

El último comentario de Thresh era corto y directo.

_'Humph'._

* * *

**Nota: Holi Ship C: Ayer no pude subir un nuevo capítulo porque estaba enferma y asd :C Pero hoy con una capa, bufanda y mi taza de café caliente al lado…ya me siento mejor! Verán, yo no he leído la historia completa aun (que aun sigue siendo escrita), yo voy leyendo mientras traduzco y cuando doy adelantos pequeños es cuando le doy un rápido vistazo al siguiente capítulo, por lo que…este capítulo me sorprendió! xD A Katniss le gusta Thresh porque no está interesado en ella como Peeta o Gale? LOL esa fue buena! Me imagine al Thresh de la película amenazando con el dedo así como cuando le dijo a Katniss en la película (en la parte cuando la salva) "Por Rue" hahaha. Siento no poder agradecer a cada una por sus comentarios como he hecho antes pero tengo que traducir varios capítulos de esta y la otra historia que tengo (que por cierto, la tengo abandonada y nadie lee pero que igual seguiré! ) para tenerlos como reserva cuando no pueda conectarme. Muchísimas gracias a: A.M. Darling, Mayra, Soffy, y yuki kanade por comentar siempre, son un amor! Yo pan a ustedes 3 xD También gracias a las personas que pusieron esta historia en alertas y a las que leen desde las sombras C: . Y vamos! Anímense a comentar! Sé que al autor de esta historia le gustara muchísimo ver que los comentarios aumentan y escribirá capítulos más rápidamente! (por ahora me he fijado y solo tiene unos 16)**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	9. Cato no es la única bestia sexy por aqui

**Cato no es la única bestia sexy por aqui**

* * *

Maya Normousbutt tenía gran problema; estaba obsesionada con observar y estudiar la vida de las personas. Esto no quiere decir que ella se entrometía descaradamente en la vida de las personas ajenas, no.

Ella solo observaba.

Nunca dijo nada; nadie sabia quien era, no sabían de su existencia. Pero ella sabia todo.

Lo que mas le gustaba a Maya Normousbutt era observar a la maravillosa gente famosa, y por sobre todo, adoraba a las que estaba relacionadas con su reality show preferido:

Los juegos del hambre.

Era difícil conseguir que conseguir que cada uno de ellos aceptara ser su amigo pero al final tuvo éxito. Primero, le pidió a Peeta ser su amigo. El acepto su solicitud dos segundos despues de que ella lo solicito, asi que fue fácil. Entonces se hizo amiga de Buttercup, que estaba en la lista de amigos de Peeta. Despues de Prim. Y de Katniss. Y despues de todos.

Todo eso le llevo un buen tiempo, pero al final consiguió lo que deseaba. Ahora podría ver lo que escribían en sus muros.

Y era impresionante.

Pronto notó que alguien posteo en el muro de Clove, asi que fue a ver.

_**Perfil de Clove**_

_Nombre:__ Clove … algo._

_Edad:__ 17_

_Hogar:__ ¡Distrito Dos, y con mucho orgullo!_

_Ubicación actual:__ Al lado de una roca._

_Interesado en:__ ¡Luchar, matar, Cato y ganar!_

_En una relación:__ No actualmente. Investigo lo que Cato siente por mi._

La persona que escribió en el muro de Clove era Effie Trinket, y lo hizo el 16 de diciembre a las 21:03 PM.

_'¡ Fiesta en el Capitolio! ¡ Fiesta en el capitolio! ¡Y USTED, Clove querida, estas invitada! ¡Habra mucha comida y muchas píldoras para vomitar! ¡Sera muy, muy divertido! '_

Maya Normousbutt frunció el ceño. Nadie le dijo nada acerca de esa fiesta…

_'_¿ Cato esta invitado?' Era la respuesta de Clove.

Cato la Bestia Atractiva escribió una respuesta rápida.

"_¡Por supuesto que estoy invitado cariño! *Guiña un ojo*"_

Oh, Cato y Clove. Siendo honesta, no eran su pareja preferida, pero oh. Solamente era una observadora, no una entrometida.

"_¡Entonces estaré allí!" escribió Clove_, al parecer decidiendo que si Cato la bestia atractiva estaba allí, aquella fiesta seria lo bastante buena para ella.

El Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy, escribió un comentario a las 21:08 P.M.

_¡"Eso es un gran honor! ¡La pasaras muy bien! :P"_

Maya Normousbutt alzo sus cejas al ver el nombre de presidente Snow. Le parecía terriblemente familiar…

Ah claro. Cato la bestia sexy.

Haymitch Abernathy notó nuevo nombre de presidente Snow's también.

"_Oh, querido señor. ¿Realmente cambiaste tu nombre por Presidente Snow la Bestia Sexy?"_

"_¡Quise tener un nick cool, como Cato!"_ explico el Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy.

A Cato la Bestia Sexy le tomo algunos minutos escribir una respuesta al tema del nuevo nombre del Presidente Snow la Bestia.

"_Sí, pienso que ahora mismo voy a cambiar mi nick. Y tal vez deba ahogarme despues."_

Maya Normousbutt resopló en alta voz. Afortunadamente, nadie vivía con ella asi que nadie la escucho. Sip, ella aun estaba soltera, a pesar de tener 27.

Bueno, 30.

¡Ok!

52.

Miro la pantalla del ordenador otra vez, y vio que Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, el presidente Snow la Bestia Sexy, Clove y Johanna Mason les gustaba el comentario de Cato.

_¡"LOL, Cato! ¡Usted es tan DIVERTIDO!_ _XD"_ escribió el Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy.

"_No era broma."_ Escribio Cato La Bestia Atractiva como respuesta.

"_Oh, tu no quieres ahogarte. No es una sensación agradable. Creeme."_ Escribio Annie, sonando seria.

"_Sí, y también sería una gran perdida para el mundo."_ Repuso Johanna Mason

Maya Normousbutt estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Cato era muy caliente después de todo. Clove, Cato La Bestia Sexy y el Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy le dieron un 'me gusta' al comentario de Johanna. Normousbutt sonrió cuando vio el nombre de El Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy al lado de Cato La Bestia Sexy. Oh, era tan divertido.

Cato La Bestia Sexy al parece no pensó lo mismo.

"_Sí, voy a cambiar mi nick AHORA."_

El mensaje siguiente que apareció era: _"__**Cato la bestia atractiva**__**ha salido de la conversación**__."_

"_Oh, Cato. ¿No es lindo? *Mueva las cejas a Clove__, Johanna, Haymitch, Effie y Annie de Juana, de Haymitch, de Effie y de Annie__*_" Escribió Snow La Bestia Sexy. Dios, sonaba como una muchacha de 15 años obsesionada.

Y Clove parecía cabreada con el Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy.

_¡"Acaba de botarlo! ¡Usted lo unico que trae es destrucción a cada lugar al que va! Muerase y vaya al infierno, presidente Snow!"_

"_Que grosera eres cielito. Jeez, las mujeres de hoy. Tan irritantemente desagradables."_ El Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy escribió como respuesta.

_¿"Por qué no hay un botón de 'no me gusta' ? ¿El inventor de Facebook era tan jodidamente tonto que olvido poner el botón de 'no me gusta'? "_ escribió Johanna Mason.

"_Pienso que él no puso un botón de 'no me gusta' para que haya menos odio en Facebook. Es dulce, en serio, busco una manera de que todos siguieran hacia adelante :)"_ escribió Annie Cresta. Oh, Annie. ¡Esa chica era tan dulce!

"_Pienso que es estúpido."_ Escribió el no-dulce-en-nada Haymitch.

Johanna Mason y el Clove le dieron un 'me gusta' su comentario.

"_¡Volvi!"_ Publico Cato El Bufalo Sexy.

¿Cato El Bufalo Sexy?

Oh.

Haymitch al parcer estaba de acuerdo con Maya Normousbutt.

"_¿Búfalo Sexy? ¿Enserio?"_

_¡"Un búfalo es una bestia! Mi nick es lo mismo pero diferente ¿lo ves?"_ Contesto Cato El Bufalo Sexy.

"_Cómo eres de listo chico."_ Respondió Haymitch.

Maya Normousbutt resoplo (y agradecio otra vez a dios que estaba soltera y nadie la oia) cuando Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason y el Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy le dieron un 'me gusta'.

El Presidente Snow La Bestia Sexy al parecer no noto el sarcasmo en el comentario de Haymitch. El se lo tomo en serio.

"_¡Tan listo! De hecho, voy a cambiar mi nick CUANTO ANTES!"_ escribió, para después dejar la conversación.

"_Oh, jodanme."_ Escribió Cato el búfalo atractivo.

"_Okey!"_ escribió Clove rápidamente pensando que lo decía enserio.

"_¿Sabes que eso no significa lo que piensas, verdad encanto? Aunque si quieres de verdad, no me importaria_ *moviendo las cejas*" Puso Cato como respuesta.

*Paso saliva*. Eso era bastante fuerte.

"_De repente me siento bastante incomoda con esta conversacion."_ Escribió Annie Cresta. Maya Normousbutt asintio, estaba de acuerdo con Annie.

"_¡Hey dawgs! ¡Que hay, Cato! el five *choca los cinco*"_ escribió El presidente Snow El…

Oh dios.

*bufido, bufido, bufido, bufido, bufido*

Presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy.

Su nombre era oficialmente peor que el de Maya Normousbutt. Y eso ya es bastante.

Cato el búfalo atractivo terminó la conversación con un dulce y pequeño comentario.

"_Mátenme. Mantenme ahora."_

* * *

**Nota: Primero que nada, MIL DISCULPAS! Lo siento, lo siento! Se que debi actualizar hace siglos pero no he podido hacerlo. De verdad lo lamento! Estoy en exámenes finales, para terminar la escuela y ando algo atareada con todo eso. Prometo recompensarlos subiendo otro capitulo mas hoy o subiendo dos mañana. (Nota dentro de la nota: Aunque mañana es mi fiesta de graduacion me hare un espacio a patadas :P)**

**Muchas gracias a las nuevas personas que se animaron a comentar y a las que agregaron esta historia en alertas, son lo máximo. Ahora a conestar Reviews!**

**Soffy****: Ahahaha, Rue es adorable (creo que aun mas que Prim) y Thresh… Bueno, no soy Team Thresh pero no me cae mal Jajajaja. Yo tampoco imagine a Katniss con Thresh pero bueeno, ya solo el faltaba. Total ya he visto fics de ella con Peeta (obio), Gale (entendible) Cato (Ok… ), Finnick (ah?) Marvel (._.) Snow (WTF!) y Haymitch (LOL). Ah no, solo falta que la pongan con Beete xDDD. See, Johanna es cool y muy…sincera (Ja!)**

**PD: De nada, Aww. Me sacaste una sonrisota con esa frase de panadería *corazon* gracias a ti por comentar siempre! C:**

**Wen.G:**** Verdad que es gracioso? Jajajajajaja. Oh, Thresh ternura? A mi dio algo de coso con lo grande y fuerte y corto de palabras que era xD pero si, era bueno por preocuparse por Rue. Y veo que Cato ya tiene una fan aquí! ;D Perdon por demorarme en subir este capitulo :C Espero que este te guste casi tanto como ese donde Haymitch hizo gala de su excelente vocabulario xDD. Nooo nena, no me aburres! Amo los reviews largos! :D **

**PD: Claro que te respondo! (: Hahaha, pocas veces me siento presionada (¿) Ok not xD Cualquier duda solo preguntame y te ayudare en lo que pueda, que bien que te hayas registrado! Bienvenida!**

**Mayra:****Lo se! Cosas presidenciales? Pff! Pudo hacerlo mejor! xDD no sea, algo tipo : "mis rosas se estan secando" (¿) LOL ok no ._. Claro! Tomare en cuenta tu idea y se lo dire! Muchas gracias por el aporte, creo que seria interesante! xD Aunque…creo que hay un capitulo similar a lo que deseas ver… Ya veras ;D**

**A.M. Darling****: Totalmente inesperado! Oh, enserio? Conoces esa canción? O: Te re juro que no la conozco! Aca en mi país nunca la he escuchado y ni idea. La traduje bien? xD Y podrías tarareármela por aca? (¿) jaja ok no (H) Disculpas a ti tambien, lamento subir taaan tarde el capitulo.**

**ConyFarias:**** Gracias por comentar, veo que es la primera vez que lo haces. Espro que como me tarde un siglo en ubir otro capitulo no te desanimes y dejes de cometar D: **

**PD: Yo tambien amo a Finnick jajaja **

***AAAAAAAhhh! Casi lo olvidaba! Gracias especiales a adriana Bonifaz, una chica que se tomo la molestia de ''jalarme las orejas amablemente' xD y ayudarme con la traduccion de este capitulo. ME diste animos!***

**PD: Yo tambien amo a Finnick jajaja **

**A todas un Abrazo enorrmee y un beso! **

**PD34: En el próximo sale Annie.**


	10. Annie Cresta se va al infierno

**Annie Cresta se va al infierno**

* * *

Pasando una mano por su hermoso cabello de bronces, Finnick Odair le sonrió a su reflejo. No es que el sea vanidoso, no, claro que no. Lo que ocurría es que era demasiado atractivo para ignorarse todo el día. Y eso es bastante comprensible.

Así perdió la noción del tiempo; se estuvo viendo durante mucho rato. Y por eso, después de cinco horas consecutivas de contemplarse a sí mismo, recordó que tenía que cosechar sus verduras.

Ah, Farmville. ¡El juego era TAN exigente!

Después de que termino de cosechar, decidió ir a ver su perfil.

_**Perfil de Finnick Odair**_

_Nombre:__Finnick Odair, pero ustedes pueden llamarme "El dios del sexo de Panem" _

_Edad:__24._

_Hogar:__Distrito Cuatro._

_Ubicación actual:__Delante de un espejo._

_Interesado en:__Natación, utilizar mi tridente, atar nudos, quitarme la camisa, guiñar, sonreír con satisfacción, y ser irresistiblemente hermoso._

_En una relación:__Sí. Estoy en una. ¡Annie, eres el amor de mi vida! *corazón*_

Efectivamente, había un nuevo comentario en su muro. Y era de su segunda persona favorita en el mundo entero –el era su primera persona favorita- Annie.

Ella publico su comentario el 12 de enero a las 15:42 PM

_'¿Finnick? ¿Estas allí? ¿Por qué puedo no verte? '_

Finnick sonrió para sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza con ternura.

'_Porque es un ordenador Annie cariño. Pero no te preocupes, si has olvidado mi atractivo rostro y mi escultural cuerpo, puedes ir a mi álbum de perfil y ver mis fotos__'_ le respondió.

'Bien, trataré de encontrarlos. 'Fue la respuesta de Annie.

Entonces Johanna Mason decidió unirse a la conversación.

_'¿Por qué no se me hace difícil creer que estas contemplando tu reflejo ahora mismo? '_

Ah, Johanna.

'Porque soy demasiado guapo, ¿o no? 'escribió Finnick riendo con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

Su risa fue más grande aun cuando vio que a Effie Trinket, Annie Cresta, Peeta Mellark y al Presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy le dieron un 'me gusta' a su comentario.

'Esto es bastante triste, a dos hombres les gusta eso' comento Johanna.

'Bueno, cuando alguien tiene razón, tiene razón. 'escribió Peeta. Finnick asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

'¿Finnick? ¿Cómo es que sales sin camisa en todas tus fotos? 'escribió Annie, el amor de su vida.

'Simplemente debo lucir lo que tengo' respondió, y luego se giro para mirarse en el espejo otra vez. Exhalo fuertemente hasta quedarse sin aliento. Todo en el era extremadamente sexy.

¡Gracias a Dios!

Y volvió su vista a su muro, observando así que Effie Trinket había dejado un comentario.

'Y con razón' Era el Comentario de Effie. Finnick asintió otra vez.

Al Presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy le gustó el comentario.

Entonces, Katniss Everdeen apareció.

'¿Ahh? ¿Por qué Snow cambio su nick a Presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy? 'fue su comentario. La verdad es que Finnick no había notado el cambio de nick de el Presidente Snow, hasta ahora.

¿Y por qué demonios usó 'Gallo' para describirse?

Extraño.

'Ah, eso es solamente un juego tonto entre Cato y yo. No lo entenderías.' respondió Snow.

'Y no quiero entender' envió Katniss.

A Finnick Odair le gustó esto, y también a Johanna Mason, Effie Trinket y Peeta Mellark.

La chica en llamas rápidamente publico su siguiente y último comentario.

'_Oh, joder, ¿Peeta está aquí? ¡Y-yo me tengo que ir! '_

El siguiente mensaje que mostraron, era: '_**Katniss Everdeen**__**ha abandonado la conversación.'**_

Peeta dejo un comentario a las 15:59 PM.

'_¿Oh, no es ella adorable? ¡No quiere estar a mi alrededor porque no entiende aun sus sentimientos por mi!'_

'Sí, es por eso que ella no quiere estar alrededor tuyo. Como le gustas tanto.' Era la respuesta sarcástica de Johanna Mason.

Finnick Odair le dio un 'Me gusta' rápidamente ya que le había gustado el sarcasmo de Johanna, y por supuesto, a Effie y a Snow El Gallo Sexy también.

Y luego apareció un nuevo mensaje de una persona desconocida, que se llamó a sí misma ' Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada ', apareció:

'_¡PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO, ANNIE CRESTA! ¡FINNICK ES SOLO MIO!__ '_

¡Joder! ¡Era una Perra!

¡Nadie vendría a decirle a la esposa de Finnick Odair que se vaya al infierno!

'Jeez, mujer. No es necesario usar esos términos' comento Johanna

Finnick estaba escribiendo un comentario cuando noto lo que Johanna envió.

'¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE COSAS COMO ESAS A ANNIE! 'envió con ira el dios del sexo de Panem.

'¡Pero no quiero estar en el infierno! *sollozo, sollozo* ' comento Annie pareciendo asustada.

Ah, joder.

'Genial. ¡Ahora mire lo que usted ha logrado, Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada!'

Así esperó durante seis minutos, pero Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada no escribió nada como respuesta.

Y esto conseguía molestar aun más a Finnick.

¿' Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada? ¡Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada! 'escribió echando humo.

Entonces un mensaje apareció._**'Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada**__**ha abandonado la conversación. '**_

Perra.

Odair decidió mostrar cuánto cuan enojado se encontraba con Mujer Del Capitolio Enfadada poniendo un comentario que decía: _' *mostrando gestos groseros con la mano a la pantalla*'_

' Annie, querida, esto es lo que consigues al casarte con el Dios del sexo de Panem ' escribió Effie Trinket'

'*sollozo, sollozo *' Annie se limito a poner como respuesta.

¡Oh, su pobre niña!

¡' Annie, tú no te irás al infierno! 'envió Finnick, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla sentir mejor.

'*sollozo, sollozo*' Fue otra vez la respuesta de Annie.

¡' Ahora me tomará un buen rato hacerla sentir mejor! 'escribió Finnick, enfadado con Mujer del Capitolio Enfadada y con el lío que hizo.

'Annie, solamente mira algunas fotos de Finnick. Siempre me relajan cuando me siento alterado o preocupado.' comento El Presidente Snow El Gallo Atractivo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Annie.

El problema es, que hizo que Finnick se sintiera mucho peor.

Era… espeluznante. ¡Oh dios, eso era algo realmente sucio para el Dios del sexo de TODO Panem!

Nadie comento nada durante ocho minutos enteros.

Entonces, al final, El Presidente Snow El Gallo Atractivo envió una sola palabra:

_'¿Qué?'_

Y con esto, Finnick presionó el pequeño botón que aparecer un mensaje en la pantalla:

'_Actividad__** de Finnick Odair:**__**El Presidente Snow El Gallo Atractivo**__** ha sido bloqueado y no puede comentar en el perfil de**__**Finnick Odair**__**.**__ '_

* * *

**Nota: **

**Otra vez lo siento por tardar dos días en subir un capitulo pero estaba con la "resaca" de la fiesta LOL**

**Ok no, mentira. Me dedique a dormir como un hurón en invierno._. Gracias a los que me desearon una buena noche para ese día, la pase bien ;)**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**MissSugarCubes****: Gracias por animarte a dejar un Review! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo! **

**Adriana Bonifaz****: Awww, gracias! Fue un lindo detalle el tuyo de agradecerme en 8734563785 idiomas (¿?) Solo te falto Parsel xD. Cuando leí lo que pusiste sobre las edades de Snow me reí, jajaja, es que primero leí que pusiste "Cuanto tiene? 180? " Y yo, LOL jajaja, (Si, estoy loca, me rio de todo (: ) **

**PD: Creo que mi amor por Finnick se coló en mi agradecimiento hacia ti en el capitulo pasado. Sin querer lo copie otra vez xD.**

**Mayra:**** Si, al parecer en el capítulo 13 hay algo de lo que pides, así que a esperar! Que con suerte este viernes ya estarás leyendo! Oh si, 1D, jajaja, mis amigas también esta re obsesionadas con eso y sabes qué? Te doy la razón, yo también le veo un parecido! Y si, el chico obsesionado con el pan se desapareció pero no tardara en volver para poner loca a Katniss jajaja. Espero sinceramente que Katniss acepte su amor por el de una vez!**

**Soffy:**** No Soffy, Cato ya murió en el libro casi como suicidio. No creo que el rebelde Cato que desafió a Collins cambiándose de apellido (¿?) jaja, lo haga. Y aquí entre nos, sabe que está a un paso de tener tantas fans como Finnick! Ya se vienen capítulos de Rue! Este fue de Finnick y Annie, espero que te guste!**

**A.M. Darling:**** Jajajaja, pensé que dirías que te lo imaginaste disfrazado de Gallo jajaja. Lo que es yo, lo imagine con el disfraz de pollo de Al, el pollo de la juguetería de Toy Story 2. Lo recuerdas? xDDD Gracias por tus buenos deseos! (:**

**ConyFarias:**** Que bueno que te guste! Perdón si notas algunas faltas por aquí o por allá, ya las estoy corrigiendo! Así Snow hasta cae bien, verdad? Snow Fan club tal vez? Jajaja o quizás no, já. C:**

**Coraline Kinomoto:**** Genial! La risa te mantiene joven! Y sin necesidad de recurrir a babas de animales ¡! (¿) Yo también espero lo mismo! A ver cuando abre Katniss los ojos! Un abrazo! :D**

**Yuki kanade****: Hey! Volviste! Snow? Tan… espeluznante quizás? Acosador? Rapero? xDD solo le falta ser gótico y ya! Creo que quiere probar de todo jajaja. Perdón por actualizar después de algunos días, cuando prometí hacerlo antes. Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Mil gracias a todas, a las que comentan, a las que no. A los que agregan a favoritos y a los de alertas. En el capitulo pasado casi llego a los 10 comentarios! Y me pone muy, muy feliz! Creen que con este capítulo llegue a los 40 reviews? Oh Dios MIO! Eso sería muy fuerte y muy, demasiado GENIAL! Sé que prometí que subiría dos capítulos pero juro juro juro y juro por… Peeta, Gale, Finnick y Cato (¿?) que si llego a los 40 subo dos capítulos seguidos! Anímense a comentar los que leen desde la sombra! Háganlo y se ganaran una foto de Finnick sin camisa (¿?) **

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Maya **__**Normousbutt, Haymitch, Katniss y Chaff? Se imaginan de qué será? Porque en el titulo del siguiente capítulo está el nombre de Sae la grasienta? **_

_**Besos y paletas para todos! **_


	11. Sae la Grasienta debe afeitarse

**Sae la Grasienta debe afeitarse.**

*El caso de que no recuerden, Chaff es uno de los mejores amigos de Haymitch y participo en los 75th Juegos del Hambre*

* * *

Maya Normousbutt suspiró pesadamente cuando volvió de hacer las compras. Nunca pensó que gastaría tanto dinero – Lo que ella quería era un spray para el cuerpo rosado, 3 lentes de contacto, 6 pares de zapatos, 27 vestidos y un liston para el cabello. ¡Pero en cambio, compro un spray para el cuerpo rosado, 3 lentes de contacto, 6 pares de zapatos, 27 vestidos y un liston para el cabello y _una dona_!

Tsk, tsk. La próxima vez no se rendiría antes sus necesidades imparables y vergonzosas.

Y es que no debió haber comprado aquella estúpida dona.

Maya Normousbutt se sentó delante del ordenador, paso una mano por su cabello verde y resoplo en voz alta.

Este día era el peor dia de su vida. ¿Por qué, oh _por qué_ tuvo que mirarla Scott Buttreeks cuando comia esa maldita dona?

El estúpido hombre que tanto aborrecía y con quien fantaseaba en secreto sonrio con satisfacción y aire de suficiencia al verla comer esa cosa engordadora.

"Vaya vaya, Maya Normousbutt, si tu nombre no encajaba con tu apariencia, ahora lo hara"

Ugh. Estúpido Scott Buttreeks

Estupido y sexy Scott Buttreeks.

Humph.

Después del encuentro de su encuentro con Buttreeks, corrió inmediatamente al cuarto de baño y lloro.

Mucho.

Estupida dona y estupido Scott Buttreeks.

Maya Normousbutt entro al Facebook y vio que Haymitch Abernathy estaba en línea. Ese hombre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como desconectado, pero siempre que lo veía online, se apresuraba a chequear su perfil y su muro. Vamos, el hombre era entretenido.

_**Perfil de Haymitch Abernathy:**_

_Nombre:__ No puedo recordarlo._

_Edad:__ No tengo ni idea._

_Hogar:__ En algún sitio de Norteamérica._

_Ubicación Actual:__ En un basurero._

_Interesado en:__ Beber y dormir._

_En una relación:__ Mantengo mis opciones abiertas._

Normousbutt entonces, decidió ir a ver el muro de Haymitch y noto que Effie Trinket habia publicado un comentario el 24 de enero a las 18:09:

_'¿Mantienes tus opciones abiertas? ¿Para qué? No es como si alguien quisiera estar con un tipo como tu que constantemente esta borracho'_

Dos minutos más tarde, Haymitch envió una respuesta.

_'Ah, Effie. Siempre sabes como hacer sufrir a un hombre.'_

_'En eso las mujeres son las mejores.'_ Escribió Chaff, el mejor y unico amigo de Haymitch.

Maya miró con el ceño fruncido a la pantalla del ordenador. Estupido Chaff.

Entonces noto que a Haymitch Abernathy, Gale Hawthorne y Cato El Búfalo Sexy les gustaba el comentario.

Ok, es todo. Haymitch es un estúpido, Gale es otro estúpido _y_ Cato es un estúpido mas.

Los hombres en general son estúpidos.

¿Oyes eso, Scott Buttreeks?

LOS HOMBRES. SON. ESTÚPIDOS.

_'¿Cómo puedes escribir en un ordenador Chaff? Solo tienes una mano.' comento_ Effie Trinket.

_'Una cosa a la vez, muñeca.__Una cosa a la vez.'_ Respondió Chaff.

Tres minutos más tarde, Katniss el Everdeen envio un comentario.

_'Estoy completamente segura que estuviste borracho cuando escribiste tu perfil Haymitch.'_

_'Me conoces bien preciosa.'_ Fue la respuesta de Haymitch.

_'Oh por favor, estoy segura que él está borracho ahora mismo.'_ Escribió Effie.

_¡'*riendo totamente* *Hipando* Plátano!'_ respondio Haymitch con una muy buena escritura.

Pff.

_' Tu lo has dicho.'_ Effie escribió.

Despues de este breve intercambio, Cato El Búfalo Sexy publico un comentario.

_'¿Qué haces en un basurero?'_

_'Horneo un pastel.'_ Haymitch escribió.

Maya Normousbutt levantó sus cejas.

_'?'_ Fue la corta respuesta de Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

_'Sí, esta oración en definitiva no tiene el mismo efecto sin el tono sarcástico.'_

_'Pero no hay ningún basurero en el Distrito Doce.'_ Intervino Gale.

_'¿Estas seguro que miento y que no estoy en un basurero?'_ Haymitch escribió provocativamente.

_'Ahhm… ¿Haymitch?__Estas en tu jardín.'_ Escribió Katniss.

Haymitch necesitó unos minutos para contestar.

_'*mirando alrededor* Ah, es__cierto.__¡Oye, puedo verte mientras me miras por tu ventana!__*saluda con entusiasmo *'_

El siguiente comentario de Katniss fue recibido un minuto más tarde.

_'Sí ... Pero ese es Peeta'_

A Gale Hawthorne, Cato El Búfalo Sexy, Chaff y Effie Trinket les gustó este comentario. Maya Normousbutt sonrió con dulcura. Ah, Peeta …

_'Oh.__El chico realmente necesita un corte de cabello.__Esto comienza a hacerse confuso.'_ Comento Haymitch.

Gale Hawthorne y Cato El Búfalo Sexy le dieron un 'me gusta'.

_'Y tu realmente deberías dejar de beber.'_ Opino Effie.

"_Y tu realmente debes dejar de llevar esa ropa tan ridícula. Tienes un gusto horrible, pareces un fenómeno de circo" _Contesto dulcemente Haymitch.

Otra vez, a Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Chaff y Cato les gusto el comentario de Haymitch. Sin embargo, a Maya Normousbutt, no. Effie Trinket tenía un _GRAN_ sentido de la moda.

Y, de nuevo, Maya Normousbutt pensó en cuan estúpido podía ser Haymitch.

Estúpido estúpido Haymitch.

"_¡Ven cuan mal me trata! No entiendo porqué la gente piensa que es una buena idea emparejarnos en Fanfiction." Se quejo Effie Trinket_.

"_¡Por lo menos escriben sobre ti! La gente ni siquiera sabe quien soy *sollozo, sollozo*" _comento Chaff_._

Effie tardo un minuto entero en enviar algo como respuesta a Chaff que sollozaba.

"_Ya paso, ya paso."_

Entonces Haymitch envio otro mensaje.

"_¿Porqué ese mono de allí camina hacia mí?"_

Katniss le contestó después de algunos segundos largos.

"_Es Sae la grasienta."_

Dos minutos más tarde, Haymitch Abernathy envió una contestación.

"_Oh. Ella necesita afeitarse."_

"_Tu sabes que soy curioso. ¡Quiero ver a Sae la grasienta!"_ escribió Cato El Bufalo Sexy.

"_No, creeme, no quieres saberlo."_ Respondió Gale

"_¡Gale! No estas siendo agradable!"_ escribió Katniss aparentemente molesta.

"_No soy tan malo como el_ *_guiña un ojo*"_ comento Gale.

"_*Parpadea* *parpadea*"_ fue lo unico que Katniss posteo.

"_¡Laihfah…afhoaifa… Ejfoajf… Harry Potter …!"_

Y con esto, Haymitch termino la conversacion.

Maya Normousbutt termino de mirar la conversación con las cejas verde neon levantadas.

No entendía que acababa de suceder en esas tres ultimas líneas.

* * *

**Nota: Gracias por los reviews y perdón por demorar en subir.**

**Como disculpa, hoy habrá capitulo doble. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	12. Johanna se llevo la inocencia de Peeta

**Johanna se llevó la inocencia de Peeta**

_***Este capitulo esta dedicado a Mayra, por cumplir… "X" (¿) años hace unos días . Felicidades y mis mejores deseos (Aunque te lo diga con mucho retraso)***_

* * *

Johanna Mason volvió a su casa ubicada en la villa de los vencedores, con el sudor goteando por su frente y satisfecha. Se sentó delante de su ordenador, todavía sosteniendo su querida hacha fuertemente con su mano, mientras que con la otra, ponía en un mechon de su pelo corto detrás de su oreja.

Oh, amaba cortar arboles. Era una maravillosa afición suya, una que nunca moriría. Siempre que necesitara desahogarse y calmar su rabia (cosa que ocurria con mucha frecuencia) ella salía y cortaba arboles.

Su hacha era su mejor amiga.

Cosa que, para algunas personas, podría parecer un poco triste y hasta patético, pero ah bueno. Johanna era genial. Nunca necesito a un amigo y no lo necesitaría mientras tuviera su adorada hacha.

No es que ella _no tuviera_ ningún amigo. Claro que tenia algunos, como Finnick, Annie, Cato, Amh… Haymitch. Y muchos más.

Solo que odiaba a todos ellos.

Ok, es mentira. Pero no les diría o actuaria como si realmente les gustaran ellos. Eso la haría débil.

Y Johanna Mason _era cualquier cosa menos_ débil.

Johanna finalmente dejó su preciosa hacha a su lado para inciar sesión en Facebook otra vez.

Entonces, miro su perfil.

_**Perfil de Johanna Mason**_

_Nombre:__ Este es el perfil de Johanna Mason. Estoy segura que hasta un idiota del Capitolio puede darse cuenta que mi nombre es Johanna Mason._

_Edad:__ ¿A quien le importa?_

_Hogar:__ Villa de los vencedores, Distrito 7. Asi es, soy una maldita vencedora. Temanme._

_Ubicación Actual:__ Al lado de mi hacha, en mi cuarto *corazon*_

_Interesado en:__ Cortar, cortar._

_En una relación:__ soy una chica difícil en el amor._

Oh sí. Era_ tan_ ingeniosa.

Al terminar de ver su perfil, se dirigió a su muro solo para ver si alguien habia publicado algo, y para su gran consternación, vio que en efecto, una persona bastante estúpida habia escrito en su muro. En _su_ muro.

El comentario era de Peeta Mellark, y fue recibido el 7 de febrero a las 12:09:

_'¿Te gusta cortar y cortar?'_

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco. Qué tonto.

_'¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Pita?'_ escribió como respuesta.

Él chico le contesto inmediatamente.

_'Es Peeta. __P-E-E-T-A__. ¡No es difícil de recordar!'_

Johanna se aburrió con la conversación y decidió ver otras cosas. De todos modos, Peeta no era digno de su atención.

Por supuesto, que siendo ella Johanna Mason, le gustaban las cosas horribles y asquerosas.

Y por eso un minuto mas tarde, se encontraba leyendo en Wikipedia sobre los diferentes tipos de un minuto más tarde leyendo en Wikipedia sobre tipos diferentes de Parafilias.

Después de unos minutos de lectura (Oh Dios santo, el fetichismo del Pañal era una de las cosas más graciosas y más extrañas que habia leído alguna vez), decidió comprobar como iba la conversaion con Pita.

Asi noto que Sae la Grasienta habia dejado un mensaje a las 12:13.

_'Recuerdo tu nombre, Peeta :P'_

_'Bentida seas, Sae la Grasienta ^^'_ Fue la respuesta de Peeta.

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. Qué idiota.

Despues noto que Sae la Grasienta ya no estaba en la conversación.

Eran ya las 12:17, por lo que decidió enviar un nuevo comentario.

_'Y allí va una persona que de verdad sabe tu nombre.'_

¡Ah, era tan ingeniosa!

Peeta envió una respuesta un minuto más tarde.

_'Al menos sé que ella está por alli, sabiendo mi nombre.'_

Cato El Búfalo Sexy decidió meterse en la conversación.

_'¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede creer que yo perdiera la oportunidad de conocer a __Sae la__ Grasienta! ¡MUERO por saber como es!'_

Haymitch Abernathy fue el próximo en enviar un comentario.

_'Y por eso, Sae seguirá siendo un misterio para el Búfalo.'_

Cato El Búfalo Atractivo respondió al poco tiempo.

_'Humph'._

Johanna entonces decidió compartir lo que encontró en con ellos sobre lo que ella sólo encontró en Wikipedia.

_'Ah mi Collins; estoy mirando una lista de parafilias en Wikipedia… -'_

_'Claro que lo haces .'_ Escribio Haymitch rápidamente. Pff, Haymitch decerebrado.

Johanna decidió continuar su comentario.

_"-… y algunas cosas de aquella lista son tan asquerosas, es asi…Puaj!. Horrible. Lo amo__.''_

_'¿Que es una parafilia?' _ comento inocentemente Peeta.

Johanna Mason sonrió con malicia y escribió un respuesta.

_'Ve y compruébalo en Wikipedia. Estoy segura que encontraras cosas que se aplican en tu vida.'_

¡Oh, hoy definitivamente estaba mostrando toda su agudeza!

_'¡Bien, lo comprobaré!'_ envio Peeta.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Johanna fue mas amplia cuando noto que Peeta Mellark habia abandonado la conversación.

_'Pobre, pobre muchacho.'_ Ella posteo, sin lamentarse en lo absoluto.

_'En serio, ¿Qué es parafilia?'_ pregunto Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

_'P__araphilia__ es un término biomédico usado para describir la excitatión sexual con cosas *sonríe de forma maligna *'_ contesto Johanna. La sonrisa que tenia era su sonrisa mas malvada del dia

El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy se unió a la conversación.

_¡'__ROFLMAO__! ¡Johanna, __querida__, eres tan MALA! ¡Y oh __si!__, Cato esta aquí también! '¿Qué tal, __dawgs__? *guiña un ojo*'_

Johanna no se sorprendió al ver el mensaje que apareció inmediatamente despues de esto: _**'Cato El Búfalo Sexy ha abandonado la conversacion**__.'_

_'Ah, Cato. Siempre tan ocupado. ¡No tiene tiempo para quedarse aquí y charlar!'_ Se quejo El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy.

_'Sí. Es por eso que abandono la conversación. Como el esta TAN ocupado.'_ Escribio Haymitch de forma sarcastica.

A Johanna le gustó este comentario. Amaba mucho el sarcasmo, y al parecer Katniss tambien, porque se unió a la conversación.

Y esto, al parecer puso contento a El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy.

_¡'Katniss! '¿Qué tal, nena?'_

¿… nena?

Eso fue escalofriante. Mucho peor que las parafilias.

¡Agh!.

Katniss Everdeen tambien encontró escalofriante el comentario.

_'Un poco perturbada, pero bien.'_ contesto.

Dios, Johanna se estaba aburrió. Aquella gente era aburrida. Los odiaba. Odiaba a todos ellos.

Estuvo a punto de dejar la conversación, cuando Peeta Mellark se unio.

Esto hizo que Johanna sonriera malvadamente otra vez.

Bien, por 'ESO' si valia la pena quedarse un rato mas.

_'¡Ah Dios santo! ¡Mis ojos, MIS OJOS! ¡Eso fue … fue … horrible!'_ Fue el horrorizado comentario de Peeta.

Heehee.

_'¿No lo amaste? :D'_ Escribio felizmente Johanna. Sí, felizmente. Aquella lista de Paraphilias le daba una sensación completamente vertiginosa.

Y lo que Peeta escribió despues no estaba nada mal.

_'*estremeciéndose sin control* Estas enferma, enferma, Johanna Mason.'_

_'¿Qué le hiciste?'_ Pregunto Katniss.

Johanna no tenía porque explicarle.

_'Vuelve al principio de la conversación.'_ Fue todo lo que ella escribió.

_'Ah, querido Collins.'_ respondio Katniss.

Johanna sonrió con malicia otra vez cuando Peeta posteo otro comentario.

_'*rodando de acá para allá en su sitio* … ¡Puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj! …'_

Heehee.

_'Creo que te llevaste su inocencia.'_ Escribió Haymitch.

Johanna sólo se encogió de hombros. Como si le importara.

_'Al fin.'_ escribio. Enserio, aquel muchacho _era demasiado inocente_. Y ella le hizo un favor.

Peeta envió otro mensaje, para expresar el modo que él sintió después de leer la 'hermosa' lista.

_'… ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj!, ¡puaj! …'_

Y, con uno maliciosa sonrisa mas, Johanna Mason dejó la conversación y agarró su hacha.

¡Es tiempo de cortar algunos arboles!

* * *

**Nota: Holaaa chicas! Se que ya lo puse en el capitulo anterior pero de verdad LAMENTO no poder subir un capitulo. Espero que Subir dos capítulos el dia de hoy lo compense de alguna forma. **

**Muchisimas, muchísimas gracias a: MissSugarCubes, Ale Finnie (Bienvenida!) Yuki Kanade, A.M. Darling, Mayra, Soffy y a la paciente Adriana Bonifaz. Ustedes ya son lectoras fieles a esta historia y no me gustaría que por mis demoras dejasen de serlo :( **

**PD: Mayra, el próximo capitulo creo que te podría interesar (:**

**PD2: No se olviden de los reviews! Espero que dejen uno en cada capitulo para que no se sienta solo el capitulo anterior. Ya saben, el review es la fuenta de la vida y la belleza (¿) de un escritor (traductor en mi caso!).**

**PD3: Las fotos de Finnick sin ropa (¿) digo, sin camisa les llegara en: 3…2…1… BOOM!**

**PD4(Actualizado): Niñas! Ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, asi que dejen reviews! Mas reviews, mas capitulos (?) Ok, no las sobornare ._. Reviews? C:**

**Besos!**


	13. Peeta y Katniss tienen niños

******Disclaimer: Si, otra vez diré que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sip, la historia es de Spaidel y yo con la respectiva autorización solo me encargo de traducirla. Y si, los personajes siguen bajo las alas de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta y Katniss tienen niños**

Ahh. El dia de San Valentin. El mejor dia del año en la opinión de Peeta.

Habia pasado tres horas horneando galletas con forma de corazón y las habia enviado a las personas que amaba. Katniss… Buttercup… Primrose… Gale…

¡Ah, era un dia tan emocionante! El amor estaba en el aire, y si ponía algo de atención podría casi oir a los angeles cantando y ver a Cupido lanzando flechas y…

_"¿… cuántas veces debo decirte que NO tires el pan bueno?"_

_"… el pan estaba arruinado, mamá. ¡Superalo ya!"_

_"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi?!" _

_*¡punch! *_

Ok, a los miembros de su familia se les hacia difícil oírlo, pero Cupido y los angeles estaba ahí haciendo sonidos angelicales. De eso Peeta estaba muy seguro.

El chico del pan se sento delante de su ordenador e ingreso a Facebook. Tenia que decirle a Katniss una vez mas que la amaba y Facebook era la manera mas rápida de hacerlo.

Pero antes de realizar lo que se propuso, vio algo.

Un solicitud de amistad.

De alguien llamado "Los niños de Peeta y Katniss".

¿Los niños de Peeta y Katniss?

¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

¡Qué día tan fantabuloso! ¿Tenia _niños_? ¡¿Y con _Katniss_?!

¡Hurra!

Inmediatamente confirmó la solicitud y miró el perfil de sus niños.

_**Perfil de Los niños de Peeta y Katniss**_

_Nombre:__Los niños de Peeta y Katniss__._

_Edad:__ Entre uno y tres años._

_Hogar:__ Con nuestros impresionantes padres._

_Ubicación Actual:__ En el jardín, jugando._

_Interesado en:__ Babear, tomar leche, dormir y eructar._

_En una relación:__ ¿Qué es una relación?_

¡Aww, esos pequeñines eran de lo mas adorables!

Sin perder tiempo publico un comentario en su muro. Nunca, nunca se habia sentido tan, pero tan emocionado.

Su publicación fue recibida el 14 de Febrero a las 13:04.

_'__O-M-G__. ¡Yo SABÍA que era el pan de Katniss, y esta es la prueba! ¡Tenemos NIÑOS! __¡YAY__YAY__YAY__! :D'_

Katniss, ante el entusiasmo de Peeta, envio lo siguiente.

_'¿Esto es una broma, verdad?'_

¡Oww, Katniss era tan adorable! ¡Seguramente no podía creer que esos hermosos niños eran de ellos! Probablemente estaba tan emocionada como el.

_'¡Katniss, mi pan, mira! ¡Estamos en el perfil de nuestros __fantabulosos niños__!'_ Escribio Peeta, incapaz de borrar su enorme sonrisa.

El pan de la vida de Peeta, Katniss Everdeen, comento a continuación.

_'No tenemos ningún niño.'_

Peeta Mellark mordió su labio inferior. ¿Realmente creía ella que sus niños, _sus maravillosos niños_, no eran reales?

¡Santo Dios!. Debia enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre la maternidad con urgencia.

_'¿Entonces cómo es que estamos en su Perfil de Facebook? Facebook no miente, Katniss.'_ Respondió segurísimo de que tenia toda la razon.

Pero Katniss aun no cambiaba de opinión.

_'No me llames asi. Y por si no lo recuerdas, nunca hemos tenido sexo.'_

Ok, ahora se comportaba como una niñita.

_'¿Y por culpa de quien es que eso no ha pasado aun?'_ escribió Peeta, desafiándola.

Entonces Gale Hawthorne se unio a la conversación.

_'¡No puedo CREERLO! ¿Ustedes tiene NIÑOS? Qué horrible es descubrir esto en San Valentin *solloza, solloza *'_

El chico del pan no podía hacer menos que sentir algo de pena por Gale. Pero fue solo un poquito. Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por cualquier cosa.

_'¡ESOS NO SON NUESTROS NIÑOS!'_ Repitio el Sinsajo.

Los niños de Peeta y Katniss comentaron algo que llevo a Peeta a pensar que podía explotar de felicidad.

_'¡Mamá! ¡Papá!'_

Adorable. Simplemente SUPER adorable.

Aunque Katniss, por lo visto, no pensó igual.

_'Oh, por Dios.'_

Peeta penso que debía ser agradable con sus niños, nunca les habia hablado o visto despues de todo, asi que les envio un comentario muy especial.

_'¿Sí, mis pequeños adorados angeles? *beso*'_

El era un buen papá. Sip, uno muy bueno.

_'¡Peeta, deja de ser tan tonto! ¡Probablemente esto es un broma de una persona aburrida que no tiene vida social y creo este perfil para meternos en un lio!'_ escribió Katniss apresuradamente.

Y nuevamente, Katniss era una mamá bastante mala. Sip, una muy mala.

_'¿Pero quién puede hacer algo tan despreciable como eso?'_ Se metió Gale.

Un minuto más tarde Los niños de Peeta y Katniss enviaron otro comentario.

_'¿Papá, por qué mamá es tan p*ta?'_

*Ahogando un grito* ¡Blasfemia, BLASFEMIA!

_'¿PERDÓN?'_ envio Katniss. Por su uso "Mayusculas", Peeta entendió estaba enojada. O sumamente emocionada.

Lo que le pareció improbable. Sus preciosos niños dijeron algo malo despues de todo. Entonces imagino que estaba muy enojada.

Debia darles una leccion.

_'¡Peeta junior, eso no fue agradable. Pidele perdón en este instante a tu madre!'_

¡Ah, se sintió tan adulto al decir eso!

Los niños de Katniss y Peeta comentaron lo siguiente.

_'Lo Siento, mamá.'_

Peeta asintió en señal de aprobación. ¡Ahora si actuaban como los pequeños angeles que eran!

En ese momento Johanna Mason apareció.

_'¡Wow, Katniss, Tu y Pita se han movido rápido, eh?'_

La chica en llamas respondió de forma corta y desagradable.

_*Enseñandole el dedo de en medio*'_

Peeta, sin embargo, se molesto por algo completamente distinto.

_'¡ES __PEETA__! __¡PEETA__!'_

_'¡Yay, es Johanna Mason, nuestra tía favorita!'_ escribieron muy emocionados Los niños de Peeta y Katniss..

Bien, eso era una sorpresa.

_'Esto explica de donde oyeron la palabra p*ta.'_ Opino Gale.

Peeta paso una mano por su pelo. Gale estaba en lo cierto. Johanna definitivamente no era un modelo a seguir.

_'Johanna, me gustaría que controlaras tu lengua cuando estas en presencia de mis niños con Katniss.'_ Comento Peeta, esperando que Johanna se comportara.

Pero Katniss todavía se hacia la difícil.

_'¡Peeta, CALLATE YA! ¡QUE ESOS NO SON NUESTRO NIÑOS, JODER! ¡NO TENEMOS NINGÚN NIÑO!'_

Peeta rodo sus ojos. ¡Ah, su esposa era tan obstinada!

_'Venga ya, Katniss, dulzura, no debemos pelear delante de los niños.'_ Respondió Peeta tranquilamente.

Segundos despues recibió un _'*gruñido*'_ de Katniss.

Peeta Mellark asintió aprobatoriamente.

_'Eso esta mejor. Que bueno que estas controlando tu ira :)'_ escribió Él, segurísimo de que Katniss lo estaba logrando gracias a sus estimulos.

Los niños de Peeta y Katniss enviaron otro comentario.

_'Mamá, hemos hablado de esto, y creemos que debes ser mas agradable con papá'_

Al instante apareció: 'A Peeta Mellark le gusta esto'

Y Katniss, por lo visto, perdió la paciencia.

_'¡Bien, esto todo! ¿Quién es? ¿El presidente Snow? ¿Cato? ¿Quién demonios esta haciendo esto?'_

El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy se unio a la conversación.

_'No soy yo, mi pequeña rosa floreciente ^^'_ Fue su comentario.

_'Sí, y tampoco soy yo.'_ Envio Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

Al ver eso, Katniss, símbolo de la revolucion, pensó que ya tenia suficiente.

_'¡Bien, llamo a cada personaje de Los Juegos Del Hambre y los obligo a darle un 'me gusta' a este comentario, asi podre saber quien es el que se esta haciendo pasar por esos niños del demonio.'_ Escribio.

Peeta le dio un 'me gusta' al comentario de su pan y observo como cada vez mas gente hacia lo mismo.

_El President Snow El Gallo Sexy, Cato El Bufalo Sexy, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Primrose Everdeen, Sra. Everdeen, El Difunto Sr. Everdeen, Rue, Thresh, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Buttercup, La Comadreja, Cinna, Sae la grasienta, Caesar, Haymitch Abernathy, The Morphlings, Boggs, Blight, Plutarch, Woof, Enobaria, Brutus, Atala, Avox girl, Beetee, Wiress, Bonnie, Bristle, Cashmere, Gloss, Castor, Cecelia, Chaff, Claudius, Commander P., Cray, Cressida, Darius, Delly, Effie Trinket, Flavius, Fluvia, Hazelle, Homes, Jackson, Lavinia, Leeg 1&2, Madge, Leevy, Lyme, Mags, Alcalde Undersee, Maysilee, Messalla, Mitchel, Mr. Mellark, Mrs. Mellark, Octavia, Paylor, Pollux, Portia, Posy, President Coin, Purnia, Ripper, Romulus, Rory, Seeder, Seneca, Tax, Thom, Tigris, Titus, Twill, Venia y Vic__._

Cada uno. Todos los personajes de LJH le dieron un like. Lo que significaba, que sus niños, sus preciosos niños, eran VERDADEROS, no creados por gente sin vida social. No, claro que no. No pudieron haber creado otra cuenta en Facebook.

Entonces, Los niños de Peeta y Katniss publicaron un ultimo comentario.

_'Mamá, te necesito para que me ayudes a eructar.'_

Katniss finalizo esa extraña conversacion con un: _'O.o'__._

* * *

**AHHHH! Llegamos a los 50 reviews! Ya me emocione~**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes chicas lindas C:**

**Gracias a adriana Bonifaz (Ya sabes que te agradesco muchísimo por las imágenes!), Miss Sugar Cubes (Aww, gracias,me di cuenta de que eras fan de Finnick apenas vi tu nick xD), Mayra ( De nada! ;D Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito el capitulo), Ale Finnie (Gracias, creo que Spaidel supo como capturar la esencia de cada uno C: ), Waalej (ya tengo otra lectora, yey! ) Asuka 02 (y otra mas, bienvenida!) Soffy (Alguien intercepto tu foto de Finnick D: ) Yuki Kanade (Eso de aprovecharse sono algo raro xDD), A.M. Darling ( Mi próximo proyecto es un Haymitch x Effie xDD)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, con Cato como personaje principal.**

**Una línea del próximo capitulo (LOL): **

_**Ahora, Cato El Bufalo Sexy, estaba muy feliz.**_

"_***Comiendo popcorn* Amo mi vida"**_

_**Jojojo, ok, con eso no mostre nada pero ya que! :D**_

**¡No se olviden de los reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas, hare esto rapido y corto, aunque deberia dejarles una explicacion detallada.  
Por problemas personales no podre traducir los capitulos de este fic hasta, tal vez, un mes.  
Perdon por todo este tiempo sin decirles nada y abandonarlo pero es que se me amontonaron justo hace poco muchisimas cosas.  
Prometo que volvere en un mes.  
Un beso a todas, no duden que volvere a traducir.

Melany 


	15. La pelea por el corazón de Cato

**La pelea por el corazón de Cato**

* * *

Cato salió de su cama y estiró sus musculosos y asombrosos brazos. Miró el reloj al lado de su cama - eran casi las tres de la tarde.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aun más, y fue a prepararse un café. Le tomó un buen rato terminar de hacer su café – se distrajo viendo su atractivo reflejo en la ventana - y cuando el café fue hecho lo vertió en una taza grande y lo bebió despacio.

Oh, sí. Eso era buena vida.

Como se sintió cada vez mas despierto, decidió entrar al Facebook. No es que él fuera un vicioso, desde luego que no, solamente quería comprobar si alguien le había escrito algo.

Entro a su perfil y lo leyó otra vez, no porque no recordara lo que escribió, pero si porque el autor de esta historia encontró necesario mostrar a los lectores lo que Cato escribió en su perfil.

_**Perfil de Cato El Búfalo Sexy**_

_Nombre:__ Cato El Búfalo Sexy :)_

_Edad:__ Dieciocho._

_Hogar:__ ¡Distrito Dos, El hogar de las maquinas de matar! *yey*_

_Ubicación Actual:__ En mi casa._

_Interesado en:__ Matar, esgrima, ganar._

_En una relación:__ Soltero._

Después de que Cato releyera su perfil solamente para ayudar al progreso de esta historia, decidió ver su muro.

Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

¿Ni un nuevo mensaje? ¿Nada aun?

Entonces decidió ser el primero en escribir un comentario allí (ah, que vergonzoso), y comenzó a escribirlo el 21 de febrero a las 14:52 PM:

'_Sí, es cierto señoritas – estoy soltero. Pueden luchar por mí en cualquier momento. Preferentemente, usando bikinis y peleando en una piscina de pudin. O en el lodo. Depende de ustedes. Pueden ser tan creativas como deseen. La ultima en pie gana mi corazón :) '_

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje un minuto más tarde.

'¿En serio? ¿De verdad piensas que un grupo de chicas van a luchar entre ellas por ti?' Escribió Gale Hawthorne.

Cato El Búfalo Sexy negó con la cabeza. Gale no entendía el poder que su caliente sexualidad tenía sobre las damas.

Pero antes de que pudiera escribir algo en respuesta al comentario de Gale, Clove dejo uno.

_¡' VOY A GANAR! '_

Johanna Mason también se unió a la pelea.

_'¡NO, TU NO! ¡Yo soy una JODIDA GANADORA DE LOS JODIDOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE! ¡FUISTE ASESINADA ANTES DE LOS CINCO ULTIMOS, ERES UNA PERDEDORA! '_

Cato sonrió para sí mismo. Ah, el era tan caliente.

Y Gale Hawthorne al parecer al fin había entendido lo Sexy que era Cato.

'_O_O hombre, tienes que decirme tu secreto. '_

'No hay ningún secreto. Solo soy caliente y atractivo, ninguna chica puede resistirse a mí.' escribió modestamente Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

'¡JOHANNA, ERES UNA P*RRA! ¡DEJA DE LANZARME TU HACHA!' Envió Clove.

'¡TE MATARÉ! 'respondió Johanna.

¡Oh, esas chicas eran tan lindas!

'Enserio amigo, eres como mi ídolo. 'escribió Gale algo aterrado.

'Sí, pues ser tan caliente y atractivo no siempre es tan bueno.' Escribió Cato El Búfalo Sexy, sacudiendo su cabeza pretenciosamente.

'Aja, claro. 'Envió Gale.

¡TSK, él no entendía lo difícil que le resultaba!

'¡No, en serio! A veces, lamento ser tan sexy.' puso seriamente Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

Sin embargo, Gale Hawthorne no le creía aun.

_'¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué es eso? '_

Pero antes de Cato El Búfalo Sexy pudiera explicar con exactitud por qué era tan difícil ser un caliente y atractivo chico, el Presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy envió un comentario que mostro por si mismo lo dificil que le resultaba a Cato ser extremadamente atractivo.

_'¡Quiero formar parte de la acción también! *Corriendo a ponerse un bikini *'_

Sip. Ser caliente y atractivo a veces resultaba jodido. Y no de un modo bueno.

Heehee.

'¿Realmente debo explicarlo? 'escribió Cato El Búfalo Sexy, sabiendo que Gale finalmente entendería.

En ese instante FoxFace decidió unirse la conversación.

_'¿DÓNDE ESTA LA PISCINA DE PUDDÍN? '_

¡Bien, cuanto más, mejor!

'Sigue los gritos, FoxFace, baby *Sonriendo con la risa más hermosa que alguna vez haya sido vista por la gente * ' Dirigió Cato El Búfalo Sexy a FoxFace.

FoxFace envió un comentario sólo unos segundos más tarde.

_¡'*bailando ballet hacia el lugar de lucha libre de chicas* HAGAN ALGÚN ESPACIO PARA MÍ! '_

Ahora si Cato El Búfalo Sexy era feliz.

'*comiendo pop corn* Adoro mi vida.' escribió, sintiéndose eufórico.

'Tu terminaste muerto en los libros.' Envió Gale como respuesta.

Cato rodo sus ojos. ¿Tenia que recordárselo?

'Pero soy un BOOM en el mundo del Facebook. 'le contesto con simpleza Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

Entonces Finnick Odair se agrego la conversación.

_¡' Aaah, esto es totalmente estúpido! ¡Tú no eres más caliente que yo! ¡Yo SOY el Símbolo Sexual de Panem, por Dios! ¡Díganselo chicas! '_

¡' CALLATE FINNICK! ¿NO PUEDES VER QUE ESTOY LUCHANDO? 'envió Johanna Mason.

Bien, Johanna demostro ser alguien bastante genial. Cato decidió que la dejaria tocar sus abdominales increíblemente esculpidos. Se lo merecía.

'Humph. 'Fue la respuesta de Finnick Odair.

'Así lo has dicho. 'Cato El Búfalo Sexy escribió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

'Aun soy más sexy que tu. 'escribió Finnick Odair.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente admitir su derrota?

El Presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy envió otro comentario que hizo desear a Cato no haber nacido nunca.

_¿' Bien, dónde está aquella piscina que mencionaste? *Usando un bañador rosado *'_

Ante esto, Cato El Búfalo Sexy envió un último comentario antes de huir de la conversación.

_'..._ _Sí, mi vida es jodida. '_

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL, SPAIDEL****: **

**Finnick es más caliente que Cato en mi opinión.**

**Y no lo olviden.**

**¡Cato es sumamente caliente, claro, pero Finnick es el Símbolo Sexual de Panem, por Dios!**

**También, esta es la primera vez que menciono a FoxFace aquí, así que, YAY!**

**¿1050 reviews? ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**En serio, dejen reviews. Notose que usé mayúsculas.**

**Espere que todos ustedes tengan un día encantador :)**

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA (Yo):**

**¡Buenas tardes mis hermosas y pacientes lectoras! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¡Espero que sí! **

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo después de… meses. Qué vergüenza por dios… *crying* Mis excusas mejor me las guardo, ya que de las tres que tengo, solo dos son validas. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que debido a mí ausencia no se hayan olvidado del fic C: y por lo mismo, no deseen dejar reviews. ¡Los reviews motivan a traducir! ¡Enserio chicas!**

**Bien, como notaron, ahora también pondré algunas notas de la autora (Spaidel) ya que al ser este su fic lo considero necesario. Además es bueno saber lo que piensa xD**

**Ahora me voy hermosas, ¡espero ver sus reviews para poder seguir traduciendo! Por favor no se olviden de dejar uno. Solo díganme si les gusta C:**

**Saludos a sus padres de mi parte y coman muchas zanahorias que supuestamente a cierto chico le gusta (¿?) LOL **

**¿Alguna habrá entendido eso de arriba? Well, da igual jasjasjajsjas**

**Xx**


	16. Rue tiene un asombroso vocabulario

**Rue tiene un asombroso vocabulario**

Nota: Muchísimas gracias a adrix orange dream por todo lo que está haciendo por mí en estos momentos. Nena, eres muy genial, ok? C: Ya me gustaría tenerte como hermanita 3

Maya Normousbutt estuvo bastante contenta. Hoy tuvo un día agradable en el trabajo, no comió ninguna Dona, y Justin, el verdadero Dios del sexo, converso con ella.

Bien, más exactamente, solo le dijo algo.

_"¿Puede por favor usted moverse? Está en mi camino."_

¡Aaaaaaah!

¡Las mejores nueve palabras que escucho alguna vez!

Maya Normousbutt se sentó delante de su precioso ordenador e inmediatamente comprobó su muro en el Facebook.

Ningún mensaje nuevo.

Ah bien.

Tiempo para acechar los muros de otra gente.

Entonces decidió comprobar el muro de alguien a quien no investigaba en mucho tiempo.

Rue.

Su perfil era la cosa más dulce que había visto alguna vez. Maya Normousbutt sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta mientras leía el perfil de Rue otra vez.

_**Perfil de Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel**_

_Nombre__ Rue :)_

_Edad:__ Doce :)_

_Hogar:__ Distrito Once :)_

_Posición Actual:__ En el Cielo :)_

_Interesado en:__ Canto y traer paz a este mundo horrible :)_

_En una relación:__ No :(_

¡Ah, era tan agradable!

En el muro de Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel había un comentario escrito por Cato El Búfalo Sexy el 28 de febrero a las 16:02.

_'Veo que has aprendido de mí y has cambiado tu __nick__ a algo más largo que solo el nombre verdadero.'_

Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel fijó un corto comentario dos minutos más tarde.

Un comentario _realmente corto_.

_':-)'_

Katniss Everdeen, entonces se unió a la conversación varios minutos después.

_'¡Awww, Rue, realmente eres un pequeño dulce ángel! * Ojos llorosos*'_

Maya Normousbutt asintió con su cabeza en su mente. Sí, Rue definitivamente lo era.

_':-)'_ Fue la respuesta insanamente adorable y corta de Rue.

Caesar Flickerman envió un comentario dos minutos más tarde.

_'¡Rue! ¡El pequeño dulce ángel que yo buscaba! Escucha, ya que eres uno de los tributos muertos más amados en los juegos de hambre…'_

_'*Sollozo, sollozo *_' Katniss Everdeen busco interrumpir de alguna manera el comentario de Caesar Flickerman.

_'¡… yo me preguntaba si serías lo bastante amable para dejarme entrevistarte! ¿Qué dices?'_ Caesar Flickerman siguió.

Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel, otra vez, fijó un comentario bastante corto.

_':-)'_

Caesar Flickerman envió una respuesta inmediatamente.

_'¡Tomaré eso como sí! De este modo, Rue; ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre los juegos?'_

Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel comento unos segundos más tarde.

_': '('_

El emoticón lloroso era bastante para Caesar, por lo visto.

_'¿Ah ah, y sobre Katniss?'_

_':-)'_ Era la respuesta de Rue.

_'¿Qué pensaste sobre Thresh?'_ Caesar siguió, esperando recibir sólo las respuestas que él buscaba.

Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel enseguida envió otro emoticón.

_'^.^'_

_'¿Y sobre las Carreras?'_ Caesar preguntó.

_':-S' Envio Rue_.

Caesar Flickerman se sintió herido por las respuestas de Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel

_'Usted sabe, Rue, yo sólo quiero entrevistarte; pareces tan cool.'_

Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel envió una respuesta rápida.

_':D'_

¡AWW!

Pero entonces Haymitch-estúpido-Abernathy tuvo que unirse a la conversación y arruinar los lindos y adorables comentarios de Rue.

_'Su vocabulario me asombra *sarcasmo *'_ Comentó.

Estúpido Haymitch.

Maya Normousbutt estuvo a punto de darle al estúpido Haymitch_ 'el dedo'_, porque para ella era un insensible, pero alguien le sentó la mano.

'‹^› ‹(• ¿•)› ‹^›'

¡Ah!

¿Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel envió _eso_?

¿ESO?

Oh my.

Haymitch Abernathy estaba, por lo visto, sorprendido también.

_'O.O'_

Caesar Flickerman decidió volver a su preciosa entrevista.

_'¡Bien… de todos modos! He traído a alguien realmente especial hoy para dirigirme a usted.'_

_'¿? ¿_?'_ Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel escribió con curiosidad.

_'¡Es alguien que estoy seguro que sabes quién es!'_ Caesar siguió.

Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel envió un ":D" emocionada.

_'¡Es el tipo que te mató, Que-de-su-nombre!'_ Caesar envió, emocionado.

Marvel A.K.A "el-tipo-que-mato-a-Rue" también se unió a la conversación.

_'snif.'_

Unos minutos sin comentarios, y luego…

_'¡… Marvel, no, tu también no! Mi*rda!'_

¡Aaaah! _¡Otra vez_!

¡Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel uso una blasfemia!

¡Oh my, oh my, oh my!

¡Fue tan jodidamente emocionante!

_'¡Rue!'_ envió Katniss sorprendida.

Haymitch Abernathy aprendió de Rue, o sólo no quería gastar palabras.

_'O.O'_

Pero Caesar Flickerman todavía estaba alegre.

_'¡Ah, eres mi pequeño dulce ángel en verdad!'_

Y Rue La Pequeña Dulce Ángel terminó la conversación con un emoticón bastante mono, _':P'._

: '(**= llanto.**

^.^** = Feliz.**

:-S** = Disgustar.**

:D** = Gran sonrisa.**

O.O** = Sobresaltada.**

? ¿_?** = Sin entender.**

‹^\› ‹(• ¿•)› ‹^›** = dedo del medio.**

**Nota de la traductora:**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Volví con otro capítulo! Como están mis lectoras! Espero que este capítulo le haya gustado como a mí. Rue siempre me mata LOL**

**Well, quiero agradecer a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo pasado! :D**

**Les contestaría sus mensajes como acostumbro hacer pero hoy no puedo, ya es algo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer mañana):**

**A la próxima les contesto! OOOhh, esperen. Debo aclarar algo: El Fic no es mío. Es de Spaidel, yo solo lo traduzco pero si tienen peticiones podría enviárselas! C:**

**Y con respecto al comentario que hice sobre las zanahorias… Me refería a One Direction, a Louis Tomlinson xD. ¿Alguien los conoce? A mí no me gustaban pero unas amigas me ataron a una silla y me dejaron horas viéndolos y escuchándolos (¿) así que ya me agradan! Me parecen divertidos!**

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews, que es lo único que me anima a seguir. Me puse algo triste porque recibí muy poco en el capitulo pasado… Por favor, por favor! Dejen Reviews, no tarda nadita. Así sabré que más personas me leen. **

**Espero que mañana tengan un día maravilloso y que la suerte este siempre, siempre a su favor! Xx**

**Melany.**

**PD: El próximo capítulo… Creo que tiene que ver algo con Finnick y…delineador de ojos? Hahahaha**

**PD Actualizado: No quiero sonar chantajista (?) pero cuando este capitulo tenga 10 reviews subire el otro que, por las dudas, ya tengo listo LOL**

**Besos, besos!**


	17. Finnick y su delineador para ojos varoni

**Finnick y su delineador para ojos varonil**

* * *

Cinna era un hombre muy trabajador. Las quemaduras en su mano eran la prueba de su dedicación a su trabajo y la ropa y el fuego.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras terminaba con uno de los dos calcetines de fuego que estaba haciendo. ¡Oh, el fuego sólo se veía increíble en ese calcetín! ¡Brillante! ¡Las personas morirán por llevar esos hermosos calcetines en llamas!

Cinna decidió tomarse un descanso a los pocos minutos, todavía tenía un poco de trabajo por delante y necesitaba varios minutos sin tener que mirar medias encendidas, por lo que decidió entrar al Facebook.

Entro y leyó su perfil. Todo esto porque, en realidad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

_**Perfil de Cinna El Mega-Estilista**_

_Nombre:__Cinna Wigglebottoms._

_Edad:__Treinta._

_Hogar:__El Capitolio._

_Ubicación actual:__Mi oficina, haciendo calcetines llameantes._

_Interesado en:__ El __diseño y estilo, mi primera y única pasión *corazones *_

_En una relación:__Totalmente comprometido con mi trabajo._

Bueno, ¿no era una maravilla?

Sonrió cuando vio que alguien puso un comentario en su muro, e inmediatamente fue a comprobar quien era.

El comentario era de Katniss Everdeen, y fue recibió el 12 de marzo a las 18:03 PM.

_-"Nunca me dijiste que tu apellido era Wigglebottom"_

Cinna El Mega-Estilista rodó los ojos y escribió una respuesta.

_-"Nunca lo pediste."_

El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy envió un comentario.

_-"Cinna, mi hombre! Justo el estilista con quien quería hablar a través del Facebook! Necesito que me hagas una camisa. Que sea de color rosa. Y firme. Y brillante. Con corazones y mariposas por todas partes. Ah, y podrías escribir en letras brillantes " El presidente Snow + Cato = El amor prohibido y apasionado de un gallo y un búfalo" _

Cinna sonrió. ¡Lo que el presidente Snow pedia era una camisa maravillosamente hermosa! ¿Quién iba a saber que tenía tan buen gusto en camisas?

_-"¡No hay problema, presidente!" _ Escribió, sintiéndose feliz porque el tenia una camiseta con ese diseño.

Cato El Búfalo Sexy escribió después de esto.

_-"¡Whoa whoa whoa! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Hay un gran problema aquí! ¡Eso es espeluznante!_

Katniss Everdeen respondió al comentario de Cato.

_-"Oh no, yo creo que es muy dulce *sonriendo burlonamente*"_

Cato El Búfalo Sexy estaba molesto.

_- "Cierra la boca, Chica en Llamas. No es solo su nombre el que saldrá en esa camisa. ¿Quién sabe lo que hará con ella…?"_

El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy inmediatamente trató de calmar a Cato El Búfalo Sexy.

_-"¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, mi búfalo sexy! ¡Nadie se va a enterar de esta camisa! ¡Esta será mi camisa de dormir! :D"_

Sin embargo, Cato El Búfalo Sexy no estaba del todo tranquilo después de esta revelación.

_-"Oh, eso es genial. *Sarcasmo*"_

Katniss Everdeen, por su parte, parecía estar bastante entretenida con la conversación.

_-"LOL, ¡el presidente Snow te ama! "_

Para Cato El Búfalo Sexy no era nada entretenido.

_-"*enseñando el dedo medio*"_

Peeta Mellark, que estaba viendo todo, se enojo con el comentario.

_-"Hey, ¡no te atrevas a mostrarle tu sucio dedo medio a la madre de mis hijos!"_

Katniss Everdeen respondió inmediatamente al comentario de Peeta.

_-"Nosotros-no-tendremos-ningún-niño"._

Peeta Mellark no tardo en contestar.

_-"LOL, oh Katniss, eres tan graciosa. Fingir que no tenemos hijos"_

_-"Yo no estoy fingiendo. Realmente no tenemos hijos."_ Envió Katniss.

Peeta aun no la entendía.

_-"REESCDMEAVPM ¡Eres algo así como la chica mas graciosa que hay! ¡Eres mi pan! *Pan con la forma de un corazón*"_

Katniss Everdeen respondió después de un minuto más o menos.

_-"Oh, Dios mío…"_

Luego, Finnick Odair se unió a la conversación.

_-"¿Qué diablos significa REESCDMEAVPM?"_

Peeta Mellark respondió sin demora.

_-"Rodando En El Suelo Como Draco Malfoy En __A Very Potter Musical__, ¡duh!"_

El presidente Snow El Gallo Sexy envió el siguiente comentario.

_-"¡Dios mío, yo amo a Blaine, claro, me refiero a Darren Criss! ¡Es tan sexy! :D"_

Cinna El Mega-Estilista decidió unirse a la conversación otra vez. Era su muro después de todo.

_-"Sí, pero él parecía tan... ordinario. Por lo tanto, soso, no había nada de especial en su apariencia. Una lástima, de verdad. "_

Finnick Odair respondió rápidamente.

_-"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Wigglebottoms. Si él tuviera este nuevo lápiz de ojos que hice para ustedes, ¡tendría una bonita mirada! Recuerden, chicos, un delineador de ojos naranja, ¡ahora con destellos!"_

Peeta Mellark se apresuró a responder.

_'OMG, ¿Naranja? ¡Ese es mi color favorito! Díselo, Katniss!_

Katniss Everdeen no tardó en responder.

_"Es su color favorito."_

Peeta Mellark comento sin tardar un segundo.

_"¡Exactamente! Ahora, ¿ese es un color naranja real, o es el color naranja melocotón? Porque no puedo soportar los melocotones. Demasiado peludo, como si estuvieras comiendo un conejito. O una rata."_

Cinna asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Peeta.

Finnick Odair escribió:

_-"Es algo entre una naranja y un melocotón. Una combinación, de verdad. Yo te voy a enviar a uno de estos delineadores de ojos en este instante. '_

Peeta Mellark respondió un segundo después.

_-"¿En serio? ¿Gratis? :D"_

Finnick Odair se apresuró a responder.

_-"*Risas* ¡No!"_

Cinna El Mega-Estilista pensó que sería bueno compartir su opinión.

_"El oro es el mejor color para un delineador de ojos."_

Sí, lo fue.

Finnick Odair le respondió.

_-Supongo que es un color bonito, pero prefiero algo más colorido. Como rosa. O amarillo. O Naranja._

Peeta Mellark contestó.

_-"¡Oh, wow! ¡El delineador de ojos es hermoso! *Se pone un poco* ¡Hace que mis ojos brillen! ¡Me siento como un hombre nuevo con estilo!_

Finnick Odair respondió a su comentario.

_-"¡Y es solo para hombres!"_

Es tan bonito el que haya delineador solo para hombres. No es que fueran diferentes a los habituales delineadores para mujeres, pero al menos tenían escrito "Made For Men", lo que le daba a los hombres la oportunidad de usarlos sin sentir vergüenza.

Peeta Mellark respondió al comentario de Finnick.

_-"¡Ahora me siento más masculino"!_

Cato El Bufalo Sexy respondió a su comentario.

_-"Oh, Dios..."_

Peeta Mellark no le hizo caso.

_"¡Katniss! ¡Mira por la ventana! ¿Puedes verme? ¿Ves cómo funciona el lápiz de ojos en mis ojos? '_

Katniss Everdeen le envió una respuesta.

_-"Hace que tu culo se vea grande"._

Cinna contuvo el aliento. ¡Oh, pobre Peeta!

Peeta Mellark se tomó su tiempo para responder.

_-"*Jadeo horrorizado* ¡No! ¡Pero si es mi delineador de ojos varoniles!_

Cinna El Mega-Estilista le envió una respuesta simpática.

_-"Está bien, Peeta. El delineador de ojos no es para todos."_

Peeta Mellark sonaba molesto.

_-"Es fácil para ti decirlo; tu delineador de ojos no te hace parecer un maldito Oompa Loompa!_

Cinna El Mega-Estilista asintió con la cabeza. No, su delineador de ojos no lo hacia ver como un Oompa Loompa.

Peeta, decaído, escribió una respuesta.

_-"No todas las personas son bendecidas con los genes increíbles de los Wigglebottoms._

Katniss Everdeen escribió el siguiente comentario.

_-"¿Te das cuenta de que has pasado los últimos quince minutos hablando de delineadores de ojos? ¡Me siento más viril que tú en estos instantes! "_

Finnick Odair respondió sin demora.

_-"Eso no quiere decir nada, Katniss, querida. Tu eres más varonil que la mayoría de los chicos. "_

Heehee.

Cinna El Mega-Estilista escribió el siguiente comentario, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

_-"¡Ohh, eso quema!" _

_-"¡Cinna!"_ Escribió Katniss, sorprendida.

Cinna El Mega-Estilista sólo se encogió de hombros. Esa había sido una quemadura graciosa, y Cinna lo sabía todo acerca de las quemaduras. Ya tenía tres en la mano derecha.

Finnick Odair envió el siguiente comentario.

_-Entonces, Cato... ¿Quieres probar mi nuevo delineador de ojos color de rosa-melocotón-anaranjado?_

_**Cato El Búfalo Sexy ha abandonado la conversación**_.

Finnick Odair envió el último comentario.

_"Lo que sea. Él no es varonil como para usarlo de todos modos. *Sacude su cabello*"_

* * *

**¡Oh mi dios! ¡Qué capitulo hahahaha!. ¡Reí bastante mientras lo traducía!**

**Bien, mis lectoras: Tal vez pensaron que abandoné en Fic, pero well, no lo pensé nunca. Sé que también dije que no subiría otro capítulo hasta tener 10 comentarios en el anterior y quizás muchas pensaron que las "chantajeaba (¿)" y por eso no me dejaron review (¿) :C. **

**El motivo por el que no subía es porque soy la presidenta de un club de fans oficial en mi país, y ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer organizando reuniones y packs y demases. Siento mucho no haber avisado antes. Además que ando medio enviciada con One Direction y asdasd 3 Ok ya. Claro que no olvidare nunca The Hunger Games.**

**Ahora, aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**¿Vieron que Peeta puso **_**REESCDMEAVPM**_**? ¿Y quién es Darren Criss? ¿Y Blain? **

**Respondo, para las que no conocen C:**

**A Very Potter Musical es, como dice su nombre, un musical, donde parodian la saga de Harry Potter. Allí, Darren Criss (quien hace de Blain en la serie Glee), interpreta a Harry Potter. Esa es la conexión de todo.**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Zizlila****: Muchas gracias nena, ojala no te hayas cansado de esperar y me dejes un review. Muchísimas gracias C: **

**aLefinnie****: Gracias por seguir leyendo, y well, todas amamos a Finnick, ¿Quién no? xD**

**Guest(1): Ok si, fue medio chantaje pero well, quería probar algo Nuevo (?) Ok ya. Un beso!**

**Guest(2): Aww, no te pongas triste que el actor de Finnick, ****Sam Claflin creo que está soltero hahaha.**

**demetria-katniss****: Antes que nada, tienes en tu Nick Demetria porque te gusta Demi Lovato? Si es así, OMG, yo la AMO! Si no, bueno, no importa C: . Sobre lo que pides, agregar a Madge… Pues no será posible. El Fic se ha terminado de publicar y ya no puedo pedirle a la autora que escriba sobre ella. La verdad, es que para mí es raro que no la haya incluido. Al menos hasta ahora. Quizás la mencionen en algún capítulo más adelante. Gracias por leer. (:**

**Lily Abernathy****: Owww, primera vez que veo a una chica con el apellido de Haymitch en su Nick. ¡Queda muy bonito! Si, lo sé, quien lo escribió, Spaidel, hizo un excelente trabajo. Yo espero estar traduciéndolo bien C: . Me gustaría ver un comentario tuyo en este capítulo. ¡Cuídate! **

**Maria: ¡Aquí tienes un capitulo nuevo! ¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**A todas un beso enorme, que estén muy sanas y hermosas. ¡Se que lo son! Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

**PD: En el próximo capítulo, el perfil de Thresh.**


End file.
